In Another Life
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Emma makes a wish for Regina to be happy on her birthday but it backfires and they're sent to another world. Another world where they are married. Set 2 years after season six.
1. Chapter 1

In Another Life

By lockedsoulsam

 **I think I've changed the plot of this story five times. It's been begging to be written for a while now and I had to.**

Chapter 1

"The marks humans leave are too often scars."

― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

Regina Mills was more than just a woman. She was a Queen, a mayor, a mother, and Emma Swan's best friend. Regina was someone Emma looked up to. She carried herself with such grace and class that one could only be born with. Everything she did was neat, and proper and perfect, even when she cursed. Which wasn't often. Emma mused to herself that Regina even drank from a cup just like she imagined a queen would; With her pinky held high in the air like those snobby rich people from the country club she used to work for at twenty-one.

Emma was content with watching Regina work. The way she worked the room and interacted with guests. She thought it was incredible. She also thought Regina looked exceptionally beautiful today. The way her black Versace mini dress clung to her curves in just the right places, her matching red bottomed Louboutin's accented her calves and the hair, oh god the hair. It cascaded down her back in waves. Regina was beginning to embrace her natural curls which meant no more straightening it. It was longer than Emma had ever seen it and she liked it this way.

"Emma, Emma, earth to Swan," Ruby waved a hand in Emma's face removing her from the blank stare.

"What?" Emma tried to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She tore her eyes away from Regina and looked to where Ruby was standing next to her.

"You know, it's getting pretty hard to believe you're married to a man when you look at her like that." Ruby pointed out.

"I don't look at her like anything." Emma defended. "I was just admiring how good of a hostess she is. For hosting Snow and David's anniversary party here and all."

"Are we talking about Emma's crush on Regina?" Snow picked that moment to approach them.

"I do not have a crush on her." Emma blushed. "Hook and I have been married for over two years. Can you guys, just, not?"

"Oh, Emma, I'm just teasing." Snow kissed her daughter's cheek.

"But everyone has had a crush on the mayor at some point," Ruby said. "I mean have you seen her?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Regina was a perfect hostess. Just as she was at everything else. Snow had been elated when Regina volunteered to throw her and David's anniversary party. No one was counting which anniversary unless they wanted to include the twenty-eight years they were cursed.

The trio carried on a light conversation until Regina made her way over to them. She smiled and flicked her hair behind her shoulder before coming to a stop.

"Please tell me one of you have vodka or I'm really going to keel over and die." Regina gave her famous politician smile. She waved at a few passersby. Once they were out of her line of sight she widened her eyes and signaled that she was going crazy.

"Come on Regina I thought you liked these things." Emma threw an arm over the back of her chair.

"I do," Regina assured her. "I can only smile so much. Don't you think?"

"It's a pretty smile." Emma complimented.

Regina grinned and raised a brow. She could only count a handful of times Emma had genuinely complimented her. She looked over to Snow who shrugged.

"Anyways, Regina, how is Turner? "Ruby changed the subject quickly.

"Turner is, good, he's great." Regina wiped her hands on the fabric of her dress. Oddly enough she was nervous to talk about her guy friend. She wouldn't really say he was her boyfriend. They had been dating for a few months but hadn't made anything official yet. After Robin's death, she was afraid to get back on the dating horse so to speak. When Snow introduced her to Turner Gordon, a doctor at Storybrooke General, Regina was not interested in his advances, she gave him a chance after a lot of persuasions and so far, she didn't regret it. He was a great guy with a gorgeous smile. He treated her well and he had a job. Perfect, right?

"Why isn't he here today?"

"Henry is here." Regina found her son in the crowd. He waved from his spot in a chair. His girlfriend, Erin, sitting in his lap. "We are not yet as invested in a relationship where I want to introduce him to my son. I've made that mistake in the past."

"So, does that mean you two haven't?" Ruby gestured.

"Haven't what?" Regina leans in and tries to decipher what she was insinuating.

"You know Regina," Ruby continued.

Regina stood stock still and cleared her throat. She knew what Ruby was talking about now. Truth was, she thought about sex with Turner. Who wouldn't? He was six foot three, muscular, and good with his hands. Any person with eyes could clearly see that he was good looking. Regina had done a lot of thinking and decided that she would like to take things slow with him. Get to know him first before giving him such a special part of herself. With Leopold, her wifely duties were not of her choice. He would take what he wanted when he wanted. Maleficent was the woman to show her everything she knew. She was eternally grateful to her friend for showing her the gentle hands of a lover. Graham was an entirely different topic as Regina wasn't proud of her time with him. Robin, her supposed soulmate was a man she gave her entire self to multiple times.

Regina wanted to be cautious with this one. She had her heart under lock and key. With time, she was willing to give Turner a chance. For now, she wanted to take it slow.

"Oh, I do, I just…" Regina stumbled over her words and Regina Mills never stumbled.

"Would you guys like some drinks?" Emma asked suddenly. She jumped from her seat to pull Regina along with her. She could clearly see that the brunette was a little more than uncomfortable.

"I'd like a lemonade." Snow called after them.

Regina questioningly glanced at Emma but didn't ask until they were back inside of Granny's.

"I was saving you." Emma dismissed her look as they stepped up to the counter. There were cold drinks already waiting to be taken. "I could see that the question was making you uneasy."

"There you go again," Regina took a glass into her hand. "Saving me."

Regina didn't mean for the comment to be so deep. There was a pause before Emma gently bumped her hip. Regina bumped her back before taking a sip of her drink. She liked this. Their friendship. Emma was someone who always understood her when no one else did. After the final battle, they'd become closer than ever. Co-parenting Henry was like second nature, he was sixteen years old now, dating a new girl named Erin, and even driving. Their weekly lunches with Snow, Ruby, and Zelena were always something to look forward to.

"Maybe I like saving you." Emma grinned. "Are you going to tell me the truth about Turner or do I have to get Ruby back over here?"

"Are you going to tell me about you and guyliner or do I have to get Snow over here?" Regina shot back.

"Touché." Emma chuckled. "Hook is fine. He's probably out with his crew drinking, or working, or doing god knows what."

"I'm surprised you two have made it so long." Regina thought. She wouldn't dare say it aloud. She had come to terms with her feelings a long time ago and she wanted to be supportive of Emma.

Emma glanced around the diner. Everyone was mingling and happy. The town had changed so much since the final battle. Regina was officially redeemed and Mayor of Storybrooke. Everything was going so smoothly.

"He, uh, wants to have a baby." Emma decided to confess. She swirled the straw around her cup and avoided eye contact. A part of her couldn't bear to see what Regina's reaction would be.

"Oh." Regina tries to hide her surprise. "And are you? Pregnant? Or..."

"No, no, nothing like that." Emma chuckled. "I just didn't know if I ever wanted more kids. When I had Henry, I was so young. I didn't even hold him. The fake memories from the second curse were the only things I had when it comes to raising a child. Neal is almost three. I just don't know if I want to or can. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Have you told this to him?" Regina inquired.

Emma waved to one of the dwarves and turned to fully face Regina.

"I have," She began. "In so many words." At Regina's look, Emma grimaced and put one hand in her pocket. In Emma language that meant no. "It's not something I can speak so freely about."

"You're saying it to me." Regina pointed out. "Why not your husband? A child is a big responsibility. If that is something you two want or don't want it should be discussed freely."

"Why are you so right?" Emma frowned.

"Dear, if you haven't learned by now, I'm always right," Regina said.

"So, are you going to tell me about this Turner character?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" She tilted her head. "You have met him a few times in the past."

Emma had met Turner many times in fact. Only in passing so she hadn't been able to get a good read on him.

"Does he," Emma didn't know why she was asking. She could excuse it for wanting to make sure her best friend was taken care of. "Does he make you happy?"

Regina pursed her lips and tried to figure out where Emma was coming from with this question.

"I am content yes." She settled on. "He treats me well. If he didn't don't worry you would be the first person to know, Emma."

"Good because I'll kick his ass," Emma warned. Regina laughed loudly which in turn caused Emma to smile. That laugh was like music to her ears. Over the past few years, she was able to hear it all the time. "But I want the truth, Regina."

She considered Regina's eyes and she knew she had her answer. Regina always hid her feelings. She could lie to everyone else, but she could never lie to Emma. Regina didn't look surprised at Emma's words. She sometimes forgot that the other woman had a superpower. She thought back to all those years ago when Emma came to town. How they would fight over Henry. How they fought over basically everything, and they had come far.

"Turner and I decided that it would be best to go our separate ways." Regina looked down into her glass. "I don't think I was as ready for a relationship as I wanted to be."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Emma asked.

"No, nothing like that." Regina shook her head. "I did not want to lead him on. He was everything, but he just wasn't…"

"The right fit?" Emma finished for her. Regina looked up at her wide-eyed and her only response was a shrug. "I know the feeling."

Without offering any further explanation, Emma left Regina to herself. She knew what getting too deep into her feelings would bring. She buried those a long time ago. She was happy with Hook. As happy as she had ever been. The same could not be said for Regina.

Regina downed the rest of her cup and walked over to Zelena. Her sister was carrying two-year-old Robyn on her hip. The toddler was a spitting image of her older sister with subtle hints of her father. She grinned up at Regina and reached over to her.

"Wagina." Robyn cried and flung herself into her aunt's arms. Regina's quick reflexes thought for her and she cradled Robyn to her.

"Hello, Robyn, how are you today?" Regina asked. Zelena fixed Robyn's dress while continuing her conversation with Blue. An unlikely alliance that Regina didn't dare question.

"I good. I want cake." Robyn pointed over to the cake that was planted in the middle of a long table. It was for after dinner and speeches. She supposed the little girl could have a little. But that would also mean having to deal with an excited two-year-old.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but the cake is for later." Regina ignored the adorable pout from Robyn. She was notorious for her pout and getting her way. She caught the familiar look in her eyes and laughed. "No using your powers either Missy."

Robyn grunted and reached back over for her mother. If Regina wasn't going to help her she didn't want to be in her arms. Regina then decided to go back to the bar and revel on how she was being given a break from playing hostess. Everything was going great and everyone was having an enjoyable time.

"This party is great." The woman beside Regina said aloud. She looked around Granny's to see people filtering in and out. People were mingling and dancing. A perfect picture considering all they had been through in the past.

"It's something," Regina responded. She made eye contact with the woman standing next to her. She'd never met this woman before. Not here in Storybrooke.

"I'm Destiny." Regina looked down at her hand and up to the woman's face. Bright green eyes and a contagious smile. "No need to tell me who you are. I already know."

Regina nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Around." Destiny tilted her head. "Don't worry your majesty, I am not a threat."

"Excuse me if I don't believe that to be true." She ignored the title and wanted to get straight to the point. The guest list for Snow and David's anniversary party was open but not open to strangers. If there was someone new in town she would know. Right?

"My name speaks for itself." Destiny began. "I help people learn their true destiny. I make wishes."

"Like a fairy?"

"Please, fairies wish they had half the power I do." Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Are you…supposed to be this cocky?" Regina asked. This woman intrigued her. Even if she was a little annoying.

"No, but I'm good at what I do." Destiny rested her hand atop Regina's. "I know your deepest desires and I know how to make them come true. All you have to do is wish for it?"

"Listen, I don't know what realm you dropped in from but go back." Regina removed Destiny's hand from her own. The woman looked amused by this but remained silent. "I do not have any hidden desires. I wouldn't want help from you. Go play your little fairy games elsewhere."

Regina walked away in annoyance. Destiny seemed harmless enough. She was probably a new fairy in training. Which meant Regina would have to tell Blue to keep her pets on their leash. This town didn't need more magical beings causing trouble. Not when they had gone this long without any incidents.

"I am not a fairy," Destiny yelled after Regina. Why didn't anyone understand that?

* * *

"Hey, Ma, do you think Mom would let me borrow the Mercedes to take Erin home?" Henry approached Emma. She had been in the middle of picking a song on the jukebox in the hallway. Granny needed to update that thing and soon.

"Over her dead body." Emma snorted. "The only thing Regina loves more than her car is you."

"It was worth a shot." Henry watched her scroll the music list one more time. "I'm still pretty upset Killian made you sell the bug. I was hoping it would be mine when I turned sixteen."

"Yeah well, kid, the bug wasn't safe for anyone to ride it anymore." Emma finally picked a song. "Besides I have the cruiser from the station. It's pretty reliable."

"Yeah. It's alright." Henry agreed. "But I know you miss the bug."

"I do, but I'm on to bigger and better things. The bug was there when I needed it and I don't need it anymore." Emma assured him.

"It was still cool," Henry replied. He looked over to where Erin was waiting for him. He had so much more to say to Emma but didn't want to start an argument at his grandparent's party. "I'm going to walk Erin home and then I'll be back."

"Be safe, kid." Emma patted his back. "Use protection." She called as an afterthought.

"Ma!" Henry cringed. She was so embarrassing.

"Henry, I wasn't born yesterday. Leaving a party early before they have even served the cake or dinner?"

"She just wants to talk. "Henry said.

"Talk," Emma smirked. "Just remember I'm too young for grandchildren and I think Regina would agree."

Henry hurried across the room to his girlfriend. He would rather be anywhere else than talking to his mom about sex. She and Regina had several cringe sex talks in the past with him and he didn't need another one.

"He's growing up so fast." Destiny came up behind Emma.

"Not you again," Emma growled. This girl had been following her around for weeks and she didn't know why. Her incessant badgering and talking were starting to get to her.

"I want you to make a wish." Destiny tried to keep up with her as Emma sat down in a chair.

"Great, I wish you would leave me alone."

"Not that." Destiny laughed. "I want you to wish for something that you've always wanted. Something that would make you feel better. Don't make it shallow though. I hate when people make those."

Emma sighed and began to tell the girl off before Regina came into her line of vision. She watched the other woman work the room just like earlier and she couldn't help but smile. Regina deserved nothing but happiness and to always have that smile on her face. Sometimes Emma wished she was the cause of that smile. She used to feel sorry for how her own life went but when hearing about Regina's she felt even worse. The woman had gone to hell and back for her and she would only do the same.

Destiny pulled Emma from her thoughts with a wave and a snap.

"Hello, earth to Emma, geez you really are one of my most annoying charges." Destiny shook her head.

"If you're not a fairy then what are you?" Emma asked. "A genie."

"No." Destiny frowned. "I'm nothing like Glinda either so don't ask."

"Why are you so dead set on wanting me to make a wish?" Emma was curious now.

"I'm your godmother."

"But wouldn't that make you a fairy?" Emma reasoned. "Also, you're younger than me. How does that work?"

"That is beside the point. You're unhappy." Destiny revealed. "I know because I watch over you. Keeper of lost souls, Angel of Destiny, if you will."

"Okay, and I would have to deny that," Emma said.

Destiny was almost out of reasons for Emma to believe her. "I want you to make a wish."

Emma's eyes met Regina's from across the room before she looked back to Destiny.

"Can I make a wish for someone else?"

Destiny pursed her lips and shrugged. "Ah what the hell go ahead."

"Fine." Emma looked down at her hands. "I know Regina's birthday is in a few weeks and she's been alone for a while. If there is anyone that is unhappy it's her. I know she has her family with us, but she deserves to know what love feels like. She deserves to know what it feels like to be loved, for real."

Destiny listened patiently at Emma's spiel. The woman sure could talk.

"I wish for Regina to have the best birthday ever this year." Emma finally says.

"Finally, something I can work with." Destiny grinned mischievously. She rubbed her hands together and snapped her finger once.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and waited for things to go wrong but all she was met with was silence. She peeked one eye open and standing before her was Regina.

"I knew she was a fake." Emma cheered happily.

"Emma, why are we in my bedroom?" Regina asked impatiently. She didn't have time for Emma's games.

"I finally called that fairy on her bluff." Emma walked to the door leading to the hallway. "Nice room by the way. Did you do some redecorating since I was in here last?"

"No, but if you could poof us back to the party I have to host." Regina rolled her eyes. If this was another one of Emma's antics she did not need it at all.

"Fine, fine." Emma relented. She grabbed onto Regina's hands and closed her eyes to poof them when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Mama!" A child's voice filtered through the door. "Mommy?"

"Regina, you don't happen to have a kid, do you?" Emma asked.

"Swan what did you do?"

"Me?" Emma asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything. It's probably just Neal and he somehow got poofed here with us."

Regina opened the door and was met by a little boy with big brown eyes. A little boy that was not Neal.

"Henry?" Regina gasped.

"Oh shit." Emma's mouth dropped. "What did I do?"

A/n: Continue or scrap it?

-LSAM


	2. Chapter 2

In Another Life

By LockedSoulsAM

 **A/n: I did not expect for so many people to be interested in reading. Well, I've neglected my study time for finals to bring you another chapter.**

Enjoy =)

Chapter 2

 **There is only one happiness in this life, to love, and be loved -George Sand**

"Oh shit," Emma's mouth dropped. "What did I do?"

Her mouth snapped closed at the glare Regina was sending her way. She would not allow Emma to use such language around a child. This was Henry. There was no denying it. She could place him to be about seven years old. His shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. Regina missed his little smile and loud laughter but hadn't planned on ever seeing it again. At least, not in actual human form.

Meanwhile, Emma was at a loss for words. The little boy standing before them was one she'd only seen in pictures. Her false memories from the second curse only provided her with bits and pieces of Henry at this age. It all looked so familiar, but she'd never experienced his childhood firsthand. He grinned up at them, but his smile immediately turned into a look of confusion. Neither of them had responded to his questions.

"Are you going to work?" He asked, noting the clothes that Regina and Emma were wearing. Only then did they look down at themselves. Clothes that were meant to be worn at Snow and David's anniversary party. "You promised we would have a day together."

Regina stood stock still as she watched the way he spoke. He knew who Emma was, so she could guess that he wasn't from the past. None of this made sense and she could not wait to give Emma a piece of her mind. To not further confuse the boy, they had to think and fast.

"Mama, we're hungry and it's breakfast time," Henry spoke again. This time he was addressing Emma and her heart soared. "Are you guys okay?"

"Henry, why don't you go down and watch tv," Regina suggested. "We will be down to prepare breakfast for you in a bit." She didn't really have a plan on how to handle this situation, but she didn't want to upset him. The last thing they needed was an upset child before they got to the bottom of this.

Henry seemed to like this idea. They never let him watch television before breakfast. With a nod and a smile, he quickly ran out of their sight. Regina stood to face Emma and the other woman had to take a step back at the fierce look in her eyes.

"Start talking now." Oh, she was pissed.

"Well, I may have made a wish." Emma grimaced. She made a gesture. "It was only a teeny tiny one. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Regina crossed her arms. Her eyes flashed, and Emma found it kind of sexy. With a shake of her head, she tried to clear her mind of impure thoughts. This was her best friend, Regina. Her best friend that she only had platonic feelings for.

"Emma, there is a little boy right downstairs that looks exactly like our son as a child. I don't know if I can consider that tiny. Who granted this wish?"

"Destiny, the redhead at the party." She confessed. At Regina's gaze, she knew she messed up.

"I knew that slimy fairy was up to no good."

"She seemed innocent enough for me." Emma shrugged. "Just a pest."

"Haven't I taught you not to trust anyone with a bad dye job and split ends," Regina growled. "The black fairy should have been lesson enough."

"She didn't have split ends." Emma tried to change the subject. Her hair wasn't dyed either now that she thought about it. Or was it? The only attention she'd ever shown to the black fairy was to stop her.

"What did you wish for?" Regina continued to pace. She needed to know what exactly Emma wished for, so she could send Henry back home. Wherever home was for him.

"I wished for you to be happy on your birthday," Emma said. She scanned her eyes around the room before they landed on a picture on the side of Regina's bed.

"So, this wish was granted, and we were sent Henry?" Regina tried to come up with a reason why he was sent to their world. She didn't exactly have a deep desire to see little Henry. She was perfectly satisfied with the older one. Her life was going well actually. No curses, no evil villains, and no magic. Well, except for this little mishap.

"Regina, I don't think that's how it worked," Emma said absentmindedly. She picked the picture up from the nightstand. It couldn't be more than a few years old. Regina was sitting in her lap while they were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. This was more than a simple wish. She turned to show Regina the picture, but Regina was busy looking at one of her own. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Henry said we," Regina whispered in wonder as her finger trailed the three little faces in the picture. She was mesmerized and terrified all at once. Wherever Emma's wish sent them was not Storybrooke. This would only end in hurt. She knew it.

"What?" Emma asked. "Let me see." She peeked over Regina's shoulder. There she was, with Regina by her side, little Henry and two little girls that she didn't know. One was blonde with green eyes and Emma could only think she looked like the spitting image of her when she was younger. The youngest girl was all Regina with her hair and eyes. A family portrait. Emma questioned if they made that their Christmas card. "Where the hell are we?"

Regina quickly set the picture down and began to pace again. "Henry, just a few minutes ago he said, 'we are hungry'. There are more children down there."

Ignoring the implications of what all of this meant they couldn't just leave the kids down there. They'd been sent to another reality. That much she could guess right now. It was still a mystery why they were sent here. They couldn't stay up here forever, and they had to face reality; even if it wasn't theirs.

"I don't know how long we are going to be stuck here." Emma began. "and you can yell at me later, but we have to go down there and see what's really going on. Then maybe try to find Blue or Gold. If they even exist in this world."

"Wait," Putting a hand on Emma's chest, Regina attempted to poof them downstairs. They still had their memories, so she could only assume that they had their powers. When nothing happened, she sighed in frustration. Shaking her head, she decided to keep her spirits calm. "I'm going to change out of this dress. You can go down and keep the children busy."

"What why me?"

"Do you really think I would care for a child in my Versace dress?" Regina raised a brow. "I may be high maintenance but I'm not stupid."

"Right because that would be absurd." Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina walked into the closet leaving Emma to take care of the kids. She needed a moment alone. Regina always found herself becoming attached to children and she was afraid to meet the ones downstairs, especially if they were her own. Hers and Emma's it seemed. She'd become attached to Snow, Hansel and Gretel, Owen and even Roland rather quickly before. The list was long, and she didn't know if she could handle that again. Becoming attached and then having them ripped from her arms in some way or another. A world where she and Emma were married was just icing on the cake and she didn't wish to think about it. Feelings that she had long locked away were being thrown in her face. The pictures and the clothes and the children. It was a lot to take in

Regina filtered through her walk-in closet only to see that it wasn't the same. Her fashion choices were impeccable but nothing she would wear now. There were jeans all folded on a shelf while jackets and coats lined one side. She assumed some of this stuff belonged to Emma. Married. In this realm, she and Emma are married; with three kids. This wish was more than just a magical mishap. She had an inkling that Destiny wanted this to happen.

"Moms said we can watch it I promise." Henry's voice drifted from the living room. It had taken Emma a little longer to reach the first floor. She'd been astonished by the number of toys left around. The subtle changes to the otherwise immaculate mansion unsettled her. Everywhere she looked there were signs of a happy family living in this house. It was warmer than usual. Not that in their world it wasn't warm, but this felt different. It felt lived in.

Emma's eyes landed on the television first as the screen flicked back and forth between Netflix screens. Henry was seated next to another child who couldn't be much older than five. She was bad at guessing ages, so she didn't even attempt to. The girl was curled into Henry tiredly with her thumb in her mouth. A small bear was tucked in between them. It was the pure vision of cuteness.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Emma asked. She didn't know if this world's Emma would say that. She should be acting natural.

"Super Why!" Henry supplied. "Annie wanted to watch." Annie. That was her name. Annie's eyes flicked to Emma and back to the tv. "When are we going to eat?"

"As soon as your mom comes downstairs," Emma answered. "Do you guys want anything special?"

Would they find this weird that she didn't already know? Henry looked over to Annie, they shared a look and he declared "Apple pancakes."

"Apple pancakes will do." She nodded. "Let's go ahead and get started on breakfast."

"We can help?" Henry asked excitedly. He jumped from his seat and raced into the kitchen. Annie swiftly following behind him. Emma followed them into the kitchen where she watched them grab their own little aprons from a hook in the corner. Henry helped Annie tie hers and then tied his own. Emma was curious about Annie not talking but didn't want to ask. She let Henry do most of the talking as they prepared to make apple pancakes.

"Look who I found." Regina greeted. Striding into the kitchen with a baby in her arms wasn't the weird part. She had quickly stepped into her role as mom. It was easy for her.

"Hi, Maria." Henry greeted his baby sister. He was practically bouncing off the walls which was a huge contrast from his sister. Regina remembered that Henry from her realm was always like this. Back then she would provide him with a task to keep him busy. Something stimulating and fun.

"Maria?" Emma asked as Regina passed the baby to her. She carefully cradled the baby to her chest. Big doe eyes looked up at her with glee. "Yes, dear, that's what we named her." Regina reminded her. Emma needed to play along. Even if this entire situation was crazy they needed to stay calm. "Annie, sweetheart, would you please set the table for me?"

Annie quickly nodded and went to clean the breakfast table. She loved when her mom gave her tasks. It made her feel like a big girl.

"Henry, go ahead and help your sister while your Mama and I make breakfast," Regina instructed. Emma leaned against the counter and watched Regina turn into Supermom. She knew what to do and Emma didn't want to be in the way. In ten minutes time, she'd already had the table set and the food prepared to be cooked. In all her years of knowing Regina, she'd never tasted her apple pancakes. This had to be good. In Emma's daydream, she'd forgotten that she was holding baby Maria. She grunted against her mother and slapped her tiny hands against Emma's face.

"I think she's hungry." Emma looked down at Maria. Her delicate features screwed into an expression of discomfort. Emma looked around the kitchen in search of formula. Regina stepped away from the stove to help her when they spotted a breast pump right against the coffee pot. Emma looked at her own chest and then to Regina's.

"Oh no dear, I can assure you there is nothing in there," Regina said wide-eyed. Of course, Regina would be pro-breastfeeding. Not that Emma was against it but in this moment, it couldn't be more inconvenient. Rocking Maria in her arms, Emma tried to soothe the fussy girl.

"Here." Annie tapped Emma's leg. Emma looked down at the bottle that she was shoving towards her. They hadn't thought to check the fridge yet. "For Maria." Those were the first words Emma heard her speak since they came downstairs. She had a beautiful voice.

"Thank you, Annie." Emma felt out of her element in this moment. Annie flashed her a smile before going back to sit with Henry. Emma rocked her while aimlessly walking around the kitchen. As she pressed the nipple of the bottle to the baby's lips she felt even more overwhelmed. She felt heavy in her arms. Maria drank greedily while leaning her head against Emma's shoulder.

"This is…" Emma lost herself in Maria's eyes as she attempted to describe what she felt in that moment. The only other baby she'd held was Neal. On the rare occasion Robyn but she was very inexperienced. She immediately felt a bond to Maria that she couldn't explain.

"I agree." Regina finished the pancakes. She carried plates to the dining room where both Henry and Annie were waiting.

"Do you think we can somehow reverse this?" Emma asked when Regina returned. "I know I really messed up, but I didn't mean for us to be sent to another realm."

"For once, I don't know." Regina was frustrated. They both felt out of place. Helping the children was easy but who knows what else they would have to do. "Taking it one step at a time is what we can do best. The children need us and I don't want to upset them."

"Right." Emma shifted Maria. "We will eat breakfast and after that, I have no clue." They nodded in agreement before separating. Emma went to put a now sleeping Maria in the play pen she saw in the living room. Everything was so different in this realm. Being married to Regina she could handle, but kids were another story. Her earlier conversation with Regina wasn't just something she was saying to make conversation. Her fears were real. Whether it was with Hook or in this world. She didn't know if she could be a good mother.

Emma watched Maria sleep for a minute longer before joining the rest of her family at the breakfast table. Regina was helping Annie cut her pancakes while Henry was shoveling food into his mouth. She snorted and sat next to him.

"Hey kid, slow down." She laughed.

Henry gave an apologetic look before setting down his fork. He made it a point to chew slowly. Once she was satisfied with his eating, Emma began to eat her own food.

"Can we go to the park today?" Henry asked. "You promised since you weren't working today that we could."

"I think that would be fine for a little while." Emma looked to Regina for confirmation.

"First, we have to go and see Mr. Gold," Regina said. "You will both be on your best behavior while we talk to Mr. Gold. No touching things, Henry no running. Am I understood?"

Both children nodded and continued to eat. Breakfast went smoothly. Smoother than either of them thought. Henry was animated and excited while Annie barely spoke. She would supply her opinion when needed but she was insanely quiet. If Regina realized it, she didn't mention it. She would laugh at Henry's jokes and help Annie when needed. Emma engaged in conversation and happily learned both of their personalities. She was nervous but didn't let it show. If Regina could handle this so well so could she.

Once breakfast was done, Emma took the dishes while Regina offered to help the kids get dressed for the day. This gave her time to think and reflect on what had happened in the last few hours. Dish after dish was washed and dried. She put them in their respective places and finished in no time. A chirp from a cellphone on the counter caught her attention.

Rubbing her hands-on a nearby dishtowel, Emma set the towel down and unlocked the cellphone. Upon further scrolling, she could tell it was hers. Or this worlds' Emma's. She didn't know what to call it. The wallpaper was an incredibly cheesy picture of Regina. Emma studied it for a second. The smile Regina was sporting was genuine and big. A smile Regina usually reserved for Henry and on the rare occasion Emma herself.

Emma tapped on her iMessage to see that Red had text her. She was asking if they were still on for drinks next Friday. Hoping that she would not be there Friday, Emma left that message thread and instead scrolled down to Regina's name. Tapping on the name, Emma's heart fluttered as she saw how domesticated their other selves were. A few texts asking for milk, or if Emma had remembered to pay their phone bills, reminders of doctor's appointments. As she went back to texts dating two weeks ago she found a short video. Pressing play the kitchen was filled with a baby's laughter as the video began. Henry would repeatedly bash himself in the head with a teddy bear much to Maria's enjoyment.

"Do the dance, Henry." Annie encouraged him as she came into view of the camera.

The camera pulled further way to show Henry begin to do the chicken dance around his younger sisters. Annie's laughter soon joined Maria's and a louder one soon follows. Emma was surprised to hear Regina in the background laughing at their son's antics. It was a deep and rich belly laugh. It warmed her to hear and she would play it repeatedly if she could. The camera suddenly turned, and Regina's face was now the center of the video. Her hair was curlier than usual and she sported a black tank top. Her face was free from makeup and her eyes were shining.

"Emma, we cannot wait for you to come home," Regina spoke to the camera. "We love you and miss you. Come, children, say bye to your mother."

"Bye Mama, we miss you." Annie wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. Henry appeared behind them only continuing to do the chicken dance. Regina laughed once again before giving a final wave to the camera.

As the video ended, the melancholy silence that followed broke her heart. She locked the phone but kept it in her hands.

"They seem happy," Regina said.

"Yeah, they do." Emma cleared her throat.

"I must admit I checked Regina's phone, well my phone," Regina stood next to her. "There were some pretty interesting pictures of us in the photo gallery." If the blush donning Regina's face was any indication, she did not want to see what those pictures were.

"I just don't know why we were sent here." Emma folded her arms. "If it was a wish about your birthday this world would have nothing to do with it."

"There are many things we don't know but we will soon find out." Regina sighed. "The children are ready. I promised them we could go to the park for an hour after we visit Gold's shop."

"I guess that would be fine."

"Hopefully that will tire them out in time for a nap so that we can get back to our lives."

"Right." Emma agreed. "Our lives." Emma offered to carry Maria to the car as Regina helped the other children. When they stepped into the garage Emma's eyes zeroed in on her yellow bug parked right next to a 2018 Honda Odyssey.

"I can't believe I still have it in this world." She walked around it. There was a familiar dent in the passenger's side door and the same license plate.

"Emma you love that thing. In either world, I wouldn't have made you give it up." Regina buckled Annie into her car seat. Emma took one last look at the bug before setting Maria in her own seat. The baby was still sleeping peacefully, and she hoped that the car ride wouldn't disturb her.

"It's nice to know that." She whispered to herself. The ride to Gold's took ten minutes. This Storybrooke looked the same except for a few odd shops here and there. Pulling in front of the shop was easy, the difficult part was getting all the children out of the car.

"Gold, Gold!" Regina called. She was conscious of Maria sleeping in Emma's arms.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely Swan-Mills family." Mr. Gold entered the front of the shop. His cane swinging in front of him as he took each step. He smiled down at Annie before telling her that Gideon was in the back. She and Henry quickly hugged him and went to the back of the shop to play. "What can I do for you today?"

"We need answers." Regina didn't know if she would ever trust Gold around her children but in this world, she did.

"Sure, is it about the playset you bought for little Maria?" He flashed a smile.

"No, we need to understand why we were sent to this world," Emma said. "I made a wish and a genie or fairy or whatever she is granted it. Regina and I were sent here."

"I can't say I understand." Gold scanned their faces for any sign of a joke. "Did Belle put you up to this?"

"No, dammit Gold, we don't have time for games," Regina growled. "Do you know how to reverse this or not?"

"No, I don't. As I've said before, dearie, I have no clue what you're talking about." Gold remained his cool composure which ticked Regina off even more.

"He's telling the truth." Emma interrupted. "He doesn't know." If her other powers didn't work in this world at least her superpower did.

"But if I did, I would tell you to find the person that granted the wish to reverse it." He called the children from the back. "I've watched enough Disney with Gideon to know that much."

Gold watching Disney? Emma snorted. This really was an alternate reality.

If he didn't know what was going on how were they supposed to find Destiny?

* * *

"Where do you think she could be?" Emma asked as they sat on a park bench. Henry and Annie were already playing tag with a few other children. It was January and quite cold but an hour in the snow wouldn't hurt any of them. Maria was bundled up inside of her stroller. She had been napping for an incredibly long time and would probably wake up looking for food again.

"If she knows what's good for her she will find us." Regina grouched. Being here any longer than she had to was not something she wanted to do. She wanted to be angry at Emma for wishing for her happiness, but she couldn't. This was not her fault. Wish or not.

"We were sent here for a reason Emma." Regina turned back to her. "Until that wish is fulfilled we may be stuck here. The sooner we find the fairy the sooner we get back home."

"You're surprisingly calmer than I thought you would be." Emma followed Regina's gaze to where Henry and Annie were attempting to build a snowman.

"Well, I don't think there is much to panic will find a way home." Regina shrugged. "There is just a matter of time before we do. There is no sense in making the children suffer along with us."

Emma tried to ignore the hurt that Regina's comment caused. "You haven't held her since you came downstairs."

"What?"

"Maria, you haven't held her since you handed her to me in the kitchen." Emma accused. She turned to Regina only to be met with a blank look on her face. "I know that this is all really sudden but she's your child too. Well, you know what I mean. You won't hold her. I don't know what I'm doing with a baby, but I know I need help." Emma didn't know why she was so angry about it. These weren't really her children and they weren't even married.

"Emma, I apologize." Regina offered no further explanation. "I just have been a little preoccupied with Henry and Annie."

"Yeah, I get it, but we are in this together." Emma bumped her. "If we work as a team we will find Destiny in no time and have her fix this crazy mess."

"I just hope its sooner rather than later," Regina muttered.

It had only been a few hours and Regina didn't know if she could handle any longer. Not when she was risking everything.

 **A/n: Why do you think Regina won't hold Maria? Do you think Gold was lying?**

 **Seriously your response to the last chapter was amazing. This will be confusing at first, but pieces will be put together as the story goes on.**

 **-LSAM**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Life

By LockedSoulsAm

 **A/n: Finals are over. I'm officially a college sophomore! To celebrate I'm going to be updating this story and BEB quite frequently in the next few weeks.**

 _My favorite things in life don't cost any money. It's really clear that the most precious resource we all have is time. -Steve Jobs_

Chapter 3

The children played for what seemed like years. Henry and Annie seemed to be the best of friends. Henry was helpful and gentle when it came to his younger sister. His outgoing personality spoke when hers couldn't. Regina wondered if this was how it would have been if she had more children. Adopting another child was always something she wanted to do when Henry was growing up. When he found out about the curse she dropped the idea. She didn't want another child hating her. Not when she was the cause of it. Being in this world was unsettling for her. For now, she would enjoy it. No matter how uncomfortable she was.

They entertained each other for the three hours they were at the park. Emma and Regina watched quietly from their bench as Henry attempted to show Annie how to climb the monkey bars. Annie would watch her brother with great interest. Declaring that she could do it, Annie lifted onto her tiptoes and reached for the bars. She was still too small but with the help of Henry, she was able to grasp the first bar. After a few tries, Annie gave up. With a pout and a stomp of her foot, both women could see whom she took after. Though she was the spitting image of Emma with her blonde hair and green eyes, Annie had all of Regina's attitude and sass.

"I just wish she would talk more." Emma mused. She didn't know if she was a bad parent by thinking that. Maybe it was too soon to decide whether Annie was too quiet? Was something wrong with her? Could she tell that Emma and Regina weren't her real parents? No, of course not. This reality had no magic. Which meant Annie was none the wiser to what was going on. While Regina was potentially rejecting Maria, Annie seemed to not like her blonde mother. Emma thought she was being irrational and quickly willed those thoughts away. It's only been a few hours.

While it was easy to be parents to three beautiful children, talking to each other about their apparent marriage in this world was harder. Neither woman wanted to address what that meant for either of them. The impending conversation being left for later. Being co-parents was all they knew. Sharing Henry throughout the years had been routine. Long gone were the days where they would fight about whose he was. Henry was their son. So were these children.

When it was time to go home they both heard protests from each child, but with one stern look from Regina their pouts disappeared, and their whines died down. Emma promised them a fun time at home and their sulking was gone. Rarely did they get to spend a full day with either of their parents. Their busy schedules calling for most of their time. As they piled into the car, Regina was the one to drive this time. She missed her Mercedes but figured this world's version of her was the one to pick this car for them. It was safe and family friendly. She started the engine and pulled away from the park.

"Oh no." Emma pulled her phone from her pocket. She checked the caller ID and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Regina glanced at Emma and back to the road.

"My mom is calling." Emma looked down at the phone that kept ringing. This world had many surprises that they had yet to discover. She didn't know if her parents were any different. "I don't want to ignore her in case it's an emergency. But with everything going on it's different here. What if they're suspicious? Oh my god what if they're old? Shouldn't you be old too?"

"They won't be suspicious, Emma." Regina stopped at a red light. Emma's slew of questions reminded her of how much the other woman rambled. She was really Snow's daughter. "Just pretend that you are you. Don't give out any information that you wouldn't normally give. Also, I'm not old."

"How old are you anyway?" Emma attempted to steer the conversation away from her parents. If she answered the phone she would have to answer a bunch of questions. She was not ready for that.

"Emma," Regina warned her. "Answer the phone."

Emma sighed and finally pressed accept.

"Hi, Mary Margaret, what's up?"

"Emma, since when do you call me by my first name?" Mary Margaret questioned. Emma mentally slapped herself and blew air out of her nose. Of course, the switching between their names and titles was common for her. Not in this world.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Emma quickly apologized.

"That's fine honey I just found it weird." Mary Margaret continued. "Listen I know you and Regina haven't had a lot of alone time together with the kids and the new baby and work. David and I were talking and after tomorrow's family dinner the children can have a sleepover with Neal. I know Regina doesn't like them sleeping away on weekdays, but I figured you both needed it."

Regina tried to listen in on the conversation Emma was having. There were a lot of yes and no's. There was barely any speaking on Emma's side of the conversation. She could only wonder what they were talking about. Regina pulled into the driveway and parked the car. She glanced at the backseat where the children were sitting patiently.

"Okay mom, that sounds fine." Emma nodded even though Mary Margaret could not see her. "Bye, tell Dad I love him." Slipping the phone back into her pocket she meets Regina's expectant gaze. "Dinner tomorrow night at six. They're coming over."

"What?" Regina's eyes widened. "Emma, you were supposed to act natural."

"Hey, I did!" Emma raised her hands in surrender. "Apparently, we have dinner every other week. It's our week to host."

"Nana and Pop are coming tomorrow?" Annie asked from the backseat. Until now she tuned her parent's conversation out. They usually talked about boring stuff that didn't make sense to a four-year-old.

"Yes honey, they are." Regina grinned. "Your Mama is going to help me cook a nice dinner for the family."

"The last time you let Mama help she burned the rice." Henry piped up. "Burned rice is disgusting."

Regina laughed and cut the engine of the car. She helped Annie and Henry out of the car to leave Emma with the baby and a bruised ego.

"How do you burn rice?" Emma whispered to herself. Okay, she knew how one could burn rice. It happened multiple times in the past. Putting that behind her, Emma lifted Maria from her seat and carried her into the house. The baby whimpered but never woke. Emma rubbed her back gently and entered the house. They could act natural. Then they would find Destiny.

* * *

"Emma, I am not climbing under there." Regina folded her arms. She was standing in front of the mountains of couch cushions and blankets. She had not been too happy about the mess but with promises from both children to clean up, she'd said yes. She didn't want to be the one to ruin their fun.

"It's a fort, Regina." Emma rolled her eyes. She bounced Maria in her lap while looking up at her friend. The kid's' idea of family time was a fort and movies. Emma wasn't complaining one bit. Forts she could do. Regina, on the other hand, took a little more convincing. The former queen was always poised and done up. She needed to let loose and let out her inner child. Having children of their own was just what she needed. Besides, it was about time she got on her knees. Emma's eyes widened, and she coughed. She didn't say that out loud, did she? As her eyes found Regina's she knew that she indeed did. Only she didn't seem angry, Regina's brow was raised, and she looked to be hiding a smirk.

"Mom, come on it's fun." Henry peeked his head out from under the covers. His smile broke her, and she relented. Regina could never resist Henry; no matter what age he was. Emma opened her mouth to apologize when Regina dropped to her knees in front of her. With a smirk, she put her lips directly next to Emma's ear. "Trust me, dear, if I were to get on my knees willingly, it would be for a much more pleasurable experience than this." With a pat on her arm, Regina crawled into the fort.

Emma choked and rubbed her a hand over her face. Damn this woman for being so hot. As her mind flashed to many different scenarios, Killian's face came to the forefront. She was married. To a man no less. She could not be fantasizing about her best friend. These days she was finding it harder to convince herself.

"Mama, come on we're going to watch a movie." Henry pulled Emma into their fort. It was a small space with only room for the four of them to be squished together. Regina was sitting with Annie in her lap while Henry pulled her onto their shared sleeping bag. Regina's iPad was settled against a few pillows. Emma couldn't tell which animated movie this was, but it seemed interesting enough. She just hoped she wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of it.

By the time the movie was over Henry and Regina had both fallen asleep. Regina was curled into a ball on her side with Annie leaning against her. Henry was tucked into his sleeping bag. Emma wished that it was this easy for her to fall asleep. Regina must have been exhausted from all the party planning and then taking care of two children. Emma decided to explore the house a little more and order a pizza for dinner. There was no way she would let Regina cook for them tonight.

Annie was too engrossed in the movie to see her mother crawl from under the tent. With Maria in her arms, Emma started around the home. It was huge and very impressive each time she came here. In both worlds, Regina kept it clean and fresh. No doubt Emma kept her on her toes. For a second Emma let herself think about what it would be like to be married to Regina. Did they argue a lot? Were they affectionate in public? How did they grow to love each other in that way?

None of it made sense to her but rarely did anything in her life.

"Ma!" Maria babbled from her arms. The baby grabbed onto a fistful of Emma's hair and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Ew, no, we don't eat that it's gross." Emma tried to gently pull her hair from Maria's tight grip. She only received a grunt and a harder yank from the baby. Tears welled in her eyes as she had to admit that hurt like hell. Why did babies have such strong grips? Emma walked to the kitchen where she set Maria in her high chair. Her head followed and with a little coaxing, she managed to get Maria to let go. "I guess I should have known to tie my hair back."

Maria shrieked in response and Emma finally got a good look at her. Her hair was long for a baby and the brown locks almost covered one of her eyes. Her lips were plump and pink. Her tiny cheeks were puffed and rosy and only got bigger when she smiled. She looked a lot like Regina much in the way that Annie looked like her. Maria slapped her hands on the highchair and Emma could guess that she was hungry.

"We have kids." Emma shook her head. As crazy as this concept was she didn't think it was too farfetched. Anyone with eyes could see that Regina was beautiful. Having more children with her wasn't something she was against.

She went to the fridge and scanned over each shelf. On the third shelf from the bottom were bottles and food labeled just for Maria. Emma scanned the labels to find applesauce and veggies. She could tell this was homemade baby food. Was there anything Regina couldn't do? With a pace that wasn't quick enough if Maria's shrieks were anything to go by, Emma managed to tie her hair up and pull out a chair so that she could feed the baby.

With a spoonful of baby food in her mouth, Maria opened wide and she shook with excitement. She attempted to grab the spoon from Emma but was stopped. She slapped the table harshly and shrieked again. Emma was moving too slow for her.

"Ma!" Maria kicked her feet. She was hungry, and Emma wasn't helping.

"Alright, I'm moving as fast as I can." Emma laughed. She was so pushy. She scooped more baby food and held it out to Maria. Maria watched her every move and waited patiently.

"Mama?" Annie stepped into the kitchen. In Emma's moment of distraction, Maria grabbed the bowl of baby food and dumped half of its contents onto the floor and the other half onto her chair. She grinned happily and scooped handfuls into her mouth. This was much better.

"Dammit," Emma whispered making sure that neither girl could hear. She wasn't expecting this. Babies were a lot of work. "What's wrong, Annie?"

"Can we have pizza?" She asked.

"Sure, I forgot to order it." Emma stood to grab a towel so that she could clean herself and the baby. This was quite a mess and she wanted to clean it before it became even bigger. Maria did not care as she continued to run her fingers across the spilled food. Wiping the table down and then the floor was the easy part. Wiping Maria's face was a challenge as she clearly didn't like her face being touched. She squirmed and turned her head making Emma's task more difficult. Her cries of protest fell on deaf ears as she tried to push Emma's hands away. With a final loud cry from Maria Emma pulled away.

"See all clean." Emma sighed. Annie flashed the toy she was holding in her hands and Maria's hand instantly reached for it. Annie was fine with sharing and let her little sister hold on to it.

Emma washed the used bowl in silence. The only sounds were from the girls playing together.

"Mama," Annie began. She scrunched her nose in thought and looked over to Emma. When her mother turned to her she looked back to her sister shyly. "I'm happy you're home."

"Really?" Emma had no clue what she was talking about. "Why?"

"Mommy is happy now," Annie answered. "When you're at work Mommy is sad. She cries a lot because sometimes you have to be gone. 'Specially when you got hurt. But Neal says you're saving people, so you have to work."

Emma's heart sunk with Annie's confession. To hear that Regina would cry for her safety made her feel guilty. Being a cop was dangerous sure, but this was Storybrooke. Nothing happened here. Or so she thought.

"I get scared too," Annie confessed. She avoided Emma's eyes. "I don't want you to work anymore, Mama."

Emma kneeled so that she was eye to eye with her daughter. This was the most the girl had said to her all day. There was probably more to the story that she didn't know. Right now, her little girl was telling her how afraid of her job she was. Clearly, Emma's role as sheriff was a cause for concern for the entire family.

"Hey, I'm here and I'm fine." Emma pulled Annie into her arms. "Your mommy is also fine. I am happy to be home and spending this time with you all. I love your Mommy a lot and I love you. Don't forget that okay?"

Annie nodded and played with the ring on Emma's left hand. She didn't like when Emma was away. Sure she was only ten minutes away at best but she worked long hours. Emma couldn't say that she completely understood the situation, but she did know what Annie was feeling. Her feelings were valid. Emma did love Regina and only after six hours she loved their children. It was different but she was being truthful.

"How about we order a pizza and then wake your mom and brother?"

Annie nodded excitedly and asked. "Pepperoni, right? No pineapples."

"No pineapples I promise." Emma smiled. Annie was satisfied this and left the room to wake Regina and Henry. Emma watched her walk away before taking Maria from her booster seat. She immediately grabbed at Emma's ponytail. "Let's get our family fed."

At dinner, the conversation went smoother. Emma knew now that Annie was just quiet in general. She spoke more but Henry continued to do most of the talking. Regina was happy with the pizza; having let go of her strict diet years ago. A little pizza never hurt anyone. Finally, when it was time for bed, they got the kids tucked in with minimal problems and now it was time for them to clean.

"Regina, honestly, can you tell me why you won't hold her." It had been nagging Emma since their earlier conversation. Regina's half-assed apology didn't satisfy her curiosity. "Like I said I know this is hard for the both of us. Taking care of two kids is difficult I get that but she's a baby. Whatever problems you have you have to get over them."

Regina sighed folding a blanket. "Have you noticed how much Annie looks like you?"

"What?" Emma didn't know where she was going with this.

"Annie is your twin you know this. Just as we know in either world you carried Henry." Regina set the blanket on the couch. Her next task was getting the couch in order. "Maria…. I carried her. In this world I carried her."

"Okay?" Emma was looking for further explanation. She handed Regina a pillow and went to toss toys in the toy box.

"I can't have children, Emma." She confessed. "The details are not important. I cannot carry a child and to see that I clearly did Is amazing. Having a child of my own is something I've always wanted. Something that I thought I was never going to get being married to the king. Something I didn't want if it wasn't my choice. "

"Regina, I didn't know." Emma's voice is full of remorse. She was always curious about Henry's adoption but had only been told the cliff notes.

"Every child I've ever had has been taken from me." Regina blinked back tears. Her moment of vulnerability would not involve crying. Emma nodded guiltily. She had been one to take Henry away from her when she first arrived. "I am afraid of that happening again. Maria is beautiful and healthy and everything I have ever dreamed of. I just need time. I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"Regina, I'm sorry." Emma stepped over to her. "I understand." She sat beside her on the couch and scooted closer. "I'm still very happy to be your baby momma either way."

"I hate you, Emma." Regina finally cracked a smile. "How did we ever get married?"

"My money is on the sex." She joked.

"And just like that, the moment is gone." Regina shook her head. "If you can behave yourself we have to sleep in the same bedroom. We don't need Henry and Annie to think that something is wrong."

"I'm innocent." Emma smiled. "Besides I'm in need of a shower."

She followed Regina to their room. Though they had made progress talk of their marriage was still saved for later. Neither of them was ready for that now.

Emma stepped into the shower with a deep sigh. Her muscles ached, and her body was sore. Having children was a new type of exercise she wasn't sure she was prepared for. The constant touching and talking and playing. Why couldn't they just sit and watch tv for hours like she did when she was that age? She closed her eyes in relaxation. Through her trance, Killian filtered through her thoughts. Her husband of two years. How was he going to take the news of them being married in an alternate reality? She wondered if she even had to tell him. He was always so angry when it came to anything to do with Regina.

Regina. Her gorgeous and intelligent best friend. The mother of her children. Why did this wish happen? What did all this mean? Before she knew it ten minutes had passed. She stepped out of the shower to a steam-filled bathroom. She wrapped her towel around herself stepped up to the sink to brush her teeth. This had given her lots of time to think but she couldn't come up with a reason for why they had been sent here.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Regina used the guest bathroom to shower and clear her head. So much had happened today that she couldn't wrap her around. She and Emma are married. Legitimately married. Marriage certificate, rings and wedding photos. She'd let herself fantasize about this in the past but always accepted that it would never happen. Now they were in another world where it all was true.

She dressed in her pajamas and went to her room. Emma was not out of the bathroom which she was thankful for. She was not ready for the awkwardness of sleeping together. Sitting in the chair across from her bed, Regina began to lotion her legs. Just because they were in another world didn't mean she couldn't keep her normal night routine. Her eyes were already on the door when Emma left the room. She could hear the sharp gasp from her friend and Regina smirked to herself. She knew she had this effect on men and women alike but could never get the reaction she wanted out of Emma. The blonde wasn't blind, and she knew Regina was a sight. She just didn't expect to see her so relaxed.

"Which side is yours?" Emma scratched the back of her neck. It wasn't so awkward to share a bed with Regina. They had shared bunks on Hook's ship in Neverland.

"Left," Regina answered. She watched as Emma walked around the bed and slid into it. Her tank top and underwear were nothing Regina hadn't seen before. It was a nice contrast from Regina's silk pajama short set.

"You know our kids are cute." Emma slid under the covers. She looked over to Regina. Regina simply raised a brow in confusion. "I mean, kids are cute in general, but ours are gorgeous. We make a beautiful family."

"That we do." Regina agreed. She set her bottle of lotion on top of her nightstand. She climbed into the bed beside Emma. With a flick of the light switch, they were submerged in darkness. Silence filled the room except for their breathing.

"If this is too awkward I'll sleep on the floor," Emma spoke.

"That's absurd," Regina responded. "I will not have the mother of my children sleeping on the floor."

Emma nodded even though Regina could not see the action. Turning on her side she looked over at her best friend.

"Do you think we met somewhere nice? "Emma asked. Regina shifted, and Emma knew she wasn't asleep. "This world has a lot of differences and I'm curious how we met. Did we start off as friends with benefits? Did we date? Did I play hard to get?"

"We met in college," Regina answered. "I may have looked through a few photo albums while you gave the kids a bath. We met at NYU."

"Cool," Emma said. "So, I went to college in this world."

"So, it seems."

"For what it's worth if I had to be fake married to someone it would be you," Emma told her.

Regina never answered. They both fell asleep with plenty on their minds. Finding Destiny was still at the top of their lists. Their lives in this reality were interesting.

If only they knew why they had been sent here.

A/n: So is there anything you would like to see happen between the women next chapter or in this story?

Leave it in a review.

-LSAM


	4. Chapter 4

In Another Life

By LockedSoulsAM

 **A/n: I'm out of a laptop for quite some time so hopefully I can edit this well enough on my phone. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Regina didn't know what drew her from her dreams. One minute she was sound asleep and the next she was awake staring at a wall. The darkness that surrounded her indicated the time of night. There was no bother with looking over at the alarm clock when she knew it was late. Only a couple of hours after they came to rest. She willed herself to fall back into her fitful dreams but remained awake despite her best efforts. With a quiet huff, she looked over to Emma. She was not fazed by Regina's current predicament. Blonde hair fanned her pillow as she slept peacefully.

Sharing a bed hadn't been as uncomfortable as she thought. They were best friends and have known each other for almost ten years. Regina flipped to her back and ran a hand over her face. Being sent to another world she could handle. Fighting with magic she could do. Curses? Been there, done that. Sharing a life together is what she feared. The very thought of being married to the blonde beside her made her heart jump. She'd never confessed her feelings to Emma. Well, not out loud at least. She had fantasized plenty of times about these very moments with her best friend. Putting their children to sleep, having dinner together every night, it was like a page from her very own fairy tale. From the moment Emma stepped into her life she had changed everything for her.

It was only during their time in Neverland that Regina realized her feelings for Emma. Her innocent crush had grown into a heart breaking love. Her crush on the infuriating sheriff was a nuisance at best. The flutters in her stomach would come and go. Whenever Emma looked her way she could disguise the puppy dog eyes. Said crush had not gone away like she wanted it to. Instead, it had grown into a painful ache in her heart at loving someone she could never have. It had turned into something Regina was not ready for. Fear of rejection kept her from confessing her feelings. She would watch as Emma began a relationship with Captain Hook of all people. She watched Emma get hurt by this man time and time again.

Regina would forever regret letting her go. Emma being unavailable had made matters worse. So, she buried her feelings and focused on Henry. After saving their son and stopping Peter Pan, Regina had not had time to express her feelings before new chaos came to town. Many opportunities passed leaving Regina heartbroken. Hook had entered the picture and she knew she lost. Nobody ever chose her first.

Swallowing deeply, Regina shifted. She heard a loud cry from the hallway and glanced back to Emma. The blonde remained dead to the outside world. Another cry met Regina's ears and she left the bed. Grabbing her robe, she swiftly wrapped it around herself, tying it at the waist. She followed the cries just across the hall to Maria's nursery. Peeking her head inside, she could make out Maria's tiny form standing in her crib.

"Mama." Maria whimpered at the sight of her mother. Regina bit her lip and for a second she thought about waking Emma. One more cry of impatience from Maria and she made up her mind.

With a few strides, she was across the room and in front of her daughter. The night light next to Maria's bed offered no more than a glimpse of the girl's face. As Maria reached for her, Regina could tell she had been crying. Her whimpers turning into full-blown wails. She raised Maria out of the crib and held her close. Maria immediately laid her head to Regina's chest and sobbed; Loudly. Not wanting to chance waking up the other children, Regina carried the baby to the first floor. Bare feet slapped against cool tiles as she walked to the kitchen. Knowing just what she wanted, Regina set about warming her bottle. If she was lucky she could get Maria back to sleep and go back to sleep herself.

Regina rocked Maria and held her close to her. The soft hum of the microwave creating background noise. Maria attempted to slide her hands into Regina's tank top.

"No, no." Regina gently redirected chubby fingers away from her chest. Maria frowned and attempted to reach inside her shirt again. At almost eleven months old she was not used to being told no. If Regina knew herself, she would still be breastfeeding under the guise of weaning. A process that her other self-hadn't put into motion just yet. Maria lifted her head as Regina moved to make sure the milk wasn't too warm. She watched with great interest only slapping her hands against Regina's chest in anticipation. Once the bottle was warm enough for her liking, Regina lifted it to Maria's lips. She grasped the bottle and sucked harshly. She was starving!

Regina carried her back upstairs to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. It was one she recognized as Henry's. When he was a baby she would sit in this very chair and sing to him. He would look up at her with the most innocent eyes full of love and adoration. Much like Maria at this very moment.

"You're such a sweet girl," Regina whispered more to herself. "I know you miss your mothers." Regina shook her head. For all, they knew neither child could tell the difference. "Emma has been doing her best to take care of you, while I haven't been a very good mommy."

Maria responded by lifting her foot for Regina to kiss. Regina complied and received a grin in return. Her heart soared at the toothless smile. She had been so afraid earlier. Becoming attached to the little girl in her arms was going to happen whether she liked it or not. She could not believe how happy she felt in this moment. Holding a child, she had given birth to. Maria Elisabeth Swan-Mills. Their healthy baby girl.

"Maria." Regina mused aloud. "I had a wonderful chambermaid named Maria growing up. She was very nice to me. When Mother wasn't watching she would sneak me chocolates from town. I imagine there was a Maria in this world too." Maria stopped drinking from her bottle to listen to Regina. The sound of her mother's voice lulling her to sleep. Regina pressed the tip of her toes against the floor to give them just enough motion.

The weight of her daughter in her arms was heavenly. The way Maria clung to her melted Regina. She felt selfish for putting her own fears before her daughter. Whether she wanted to become attached or not, Maria needed both of her mothers. She tried to convince herself that becoming attached would not be terrible. Annie and Henry were no less her children than Maria and she could interact with them just fine. She could suck it up and take care of her daughter.

The immense love she felt for her daughter in that moment was unbearable. She would not think of being taken back to their world where neither Annie nor Maria existed. For now, she would enjoy her time here and help take care of their children. Regina held Maria for a little longer before setting her down in her crib. Slipping back into bed she was able to fall back into a deep sleep. Her thoughts settling with her decision.

* * *

A couple of hours later Emma awoke to birds chirping just outside of the window. The sunlight across her face annoyed her. She let out a soft groan. Going to slam the curtains shut, she was stopped by a strong thigh between her legs and the weight of an arm around her waist. Looking down to inspect just whose arm it was, Emma's memory slowly came back to her.

"Right another world." She rolled her eyes. What was the plan today? Find Destiny and strangle her to death. After she sent them back home, of course. Regina pulling her closer to her distracted Emma from her many ways to kill Destiny. Her back to Regina's chest and her butt against Regina's pelvis had Emma questioning just why she should leave the safety of their spooning. She would never take Regina for the big spoon. The cuddling she also did not expect but she would rather not make this more awkward than it was. Just as she raised Regina's arm from her waist, Regina unconsciously moved her thigh higher hitting her right in her center.

The involuntary grinding of her hips and hiss from Emma startled Regina and she immediately pulled back. Emma in hopes to get further away from her friend backed away only to fall face first to the floor.

"Emma?" Regina questioned. She looked over to the side of the bed where Emma lay.

"Yeah?" Emma's voice was muffled. She tried desperately to get her breathing back to normal. All her blood had rushed south.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I kind of fell down after you—" Emma flipped her hair back.

"Momma, time for school." Annie knocked on the door twice and entered their room.

"Saved by the Annie." Emma thanked her daughter for the impeccable timing. Emma sat on the back of her legs to watch the interaction between mother and daughter. The way Regina instantly switched into alert mother mode was fascinating.

"Well, have you made up your bed?" Regina asked. At Annie's incessant nod, she tapped her nose in approval. "Let us get dressed and we will be down to help you. Can you do that for me?"

"Kay Mommies." Annie grinned. "Mama, you're still taking us to school, right?" In that moment her hopeful green eyes were set on Emma.

"Of course," Emma answered. Her heart felt full in that moment. The kid was cute and speaking more.

Annie grinned excitedly and slid from the bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emma. Emma didn't know how to respond and left her arms hanging at her side.

"I'm so happy you're home, Mama," Annie whispered into her ear. The four-year-old was not very good at whispering as Regina heard every word she said.

"I am too," Emma replied. She slapped Annie's butt playfully and the girl squealed with joy. "Now do what your mommy told you."

Regina waited until Annie was out of the room before speaking to Emma. She was curious about what they had been talking about.

"She's happy you're home?" Regina raised a brow.

"She's afraid of me being a cop or something." She said nonchalantly. With a long yawn and a stretch, she was fully awake. With her shirt riding up several inches, she didn't notice the hungry look in Regina's eyes.

"We should find Destiny today," Regina said. She looked around their room. She didn't think she would ever get used to seeing so much of Emma's things around.

"I don't think she will be too hard to find." Emma slipped on a pair of jeans and a floral top. Regina always pointed out that since being with Killian she had begun to dress differently. She never realized it until now. It wasn't a big deal but it was different. Putting the floral top away, she chose a white polo instead. It was more comfortable.

"Let's hope she can fix this mess." Emma headed to the , Regina stood to fix the bed, grumbling about how Emma Swan would be the death of her.

Getting the children prepared for school wasn't much of a hassle. Henry packed their lunch bags just as he did every morning. Regina prepared breakfast as Emma double checked homework. Maria was attached to Regina's hip for most of the morning. Emma didn't mention the new development but she certainly appreciated it. She knew they worked well as a team but this was a new level of cool.

As they sat down for breakfast, Emma began to shame herself for how much she enjoyed being here. Sure it was only their second day but there was something about this place that made it feel like home. She shouldn't be happy about being married to Regina when she was married to Killian. He was the love of her life. Yet her thoughts of him had been fleeting for the past day.

"What are we going to do about work?" Emma asked. "I mean, do we even know what our work is? I think I'm still sheriff, but I went to college. You went to college. Did they even have college in the Enchanted Forests."

"No, we did have higher learning for scholars and nomads. Unfortunately, I would have been unable to attend college due to my marriage." Regina answered. She avoided eye contact with Emma for a moment. Emma knew that any talk of Leopold was a sore spot for Regina. The details of her first marriage were still very private but Emma knew a lot. There was much that she didn't know but would rather hear from Regina.

"Mommy works at the stables." Henry supplied. "Aunt Lena makes fun of her all the time because she smells like horses sometimes."

"I gave up my job as Mayor to work in the stables ?" Regina questions aloud. Sure, she loved horses but what would possess her to do such a thing? Regina figured asking Henry more pressing questions would confuse him. These are things they should already know about themselves.

"Does this mean you have to drive my bug to work?" Emma suddenly grinned. Even though Regina let her keep it, there was no way the former mayor would drive it.

"Over my dead body." Regina grimaced. "We can simply drop the children off together." she compromised. "I don't see why we should waste gas."

"Both mommies dropping us off?" Henry gulped down the rest of his milk. "I'm going to get my backpack." He slammed his cup back onto the table and rushed upstairs to his room.

"Those manners you taught the kid...when do they show up?" Emma caught the cup before it tipped over.

"'I imagine you would have had something to do with this." Regina stood. She started to clear the table. Emma watched her quietly before rising to help. There was so much she wanted to know about the life she shared with Regina. She had always known she liked women. There had been a few flings back in high school, before Storybrooke, none that were long term. She didn't know that Regina liked women. The topic had never come up and now she almost regretted not asking her best friend. Maybe they needed to talk after all. She put it on the checklist of things to talk with Regina about when they were back home. For now, she would finish clearing the table and take their children to school.

* * *

Dropping the children off at school that morning took longer than necessary. Regina had been reluctant about leaving Maria with the local daycare. Especially after finding out that it was run by Blue and her nuns. Next was Henry and he'd simply waved and ran to his friends. Regina was happy he had friends in this world. Last was Annie. She was very happy to bring both of her parents to her classroom.

"Mrs. Swan- Mills," Annie's teacher Ms. Lorne greeted Regina. Upon seeing Emma beside them, she smiled widely, "The other Mrs. Swan-Mills, it's been so long since you've made an appearance. How are you feeling?"

"I-m fine?"Emma questioned.

"It's great that you're both here." Ms. Lorne leads them into Annie's classroom. Annie was sitting at the table with a little girl they could assume was her friend. "I've been meaning to call you about her progress." Ms. Lorne grabbed a folder from a rack and lead the parents to a corner of the room. She sifted through the folder before she found what she was looking for.

"How is she doing?" Regina glanced back over at their daughter.

"Annie is fine for the most part." Ms. Lorne presented them a specific picture. In the top right corner, in messy letters, Analise S. was written across the top. It was a long name for a four-year-old to write so they worked around it. Their eyes scanned the paper collectively while Ms. Lorne read. "This specific drawing is supposed to be a picture of our families. Here is what Annie drew." Emma could just make out the stick figures. There were figures that she knew were obviously Henry, Maria, Annie and then Regina. Way on the side of the picture was Emma. Regina's stick figure seemed to be sporting a sad face.

"Why am I not with the rest of the family?" Emma asked.

"Annie explained to me that when you're deployed she was sad." Ms. Lorne began. Emma's brow furrowed at the word deployed. Regina's face donned much of the same expression. There had been no evidence of Emma being in the military around their home. No pictures, no metals, no uniforms. "When you got hurt a while back it really took a toll on all of your family, Annie especially. She witnessed a lot of changes around the home. In this picture, Emma is deployed while Regina is home with the children. in the past months, as you know, Annie has shut down and developed a form of anxiety. She rarely ate, did her work or played with the other children. I can tell you both that having her in therapy has helped her immensely in the classroom. She was afraid to take this picture home that I assured her you would see it."

Neither woman knew how to take the information. This perfect life they thought existed in this world was anything but. Their hearts broke for their daughter. She was obviously in pain and her artwork was a means of expression. Emma looked over to where Annie was now coloring.

"She is fine though right?"She couldn't help but ask. "With her classwork now?"

"Oh yes, Annie still has her moments but I believe she's going to be okay." Ms. Lorne assured both parents. "I just wanted to make you both aware of her progress."

"Thank you, Ms. Lorne." Regina gave a politician's smile. With this new information, they knew just a little more about their lives in this world. Regina felt her heartache for the family while Emma felt guilty. Even though she physically had not changed anything all she felt was guilt.

She didn't think things would end well for them in this world. How could she go back to Storybrooke when there was so much to be done?

 **A/n: I decided to stop here because we have so much more to see with this day for the family. Expect Charming Family dinner, both women dealing with their routines and Destiny will make an appearance.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

-LSAM


	5. Chapter 5

In Another Life

By LockedSoulsAM

 **A/n: Guys I'm so sorry for the lack of update. Would it be better if I made an IG for all of my fanfics/interacting with you all?**

 **PS; I've done a little research on Emma's military position. It may not be as accurate but think Teddy Altman/Penelope Alvarez when you think Emma.**

Chapter 5

After dropping Emma off at the station, Regina was on her way to the stables. It was a relatively short distance as was everything in Storybrooke. She found that she was actually dreading this work day. It was an entirely different job than she was used to. Though she was technically no longer Mayor in her own world she would have never guessed to be working at the stables. The last time she was there had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Memories of Daniel choking her against a wall flashed before her eyes. The pain was a constant ache and she would probably never be over his death. Neither time. Killing Daniel was something she never wanted to do. As she pulled into the parking lot she noticed that it looked entirely different; more modern and certainly a lot bigger. She guessed everything in this world would be different.

Unclicking her seat belt, Regina sighed before reaching for her purse. Here's to her first day at a new job.

She scanned her surroundings while making her way to the entrance.

. "Swan-Mills Horse Boarding." She read aloud. It had a nice ring to it she could admit.

"Hey, sis." A familiar voice greeted Regina with an extra cup of coffee. She shoved it towards the woman.

"Zelena?" Regina asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" She took the cup of coffee gratefully.

"I work here." Zelena shrugged. She beckoned for Regina to follow her. Regina partly listened as Zelena bragged about how good she was with numbers. "You're the looks and I'm the brains, little sis."

"Hi, Mrs. Swan-Mills." A young girl greeted her. Bright blue eyes and a long hair braided behind her back. "I had such a good day today. I got back on the horse just like you said." Without asking, the girl laughed and threw herself into Regina's arms.

"Nice Kelly." Zelena congratulated their guest with a high five. She beamed up at both women at the praise.

"That is awesome." Regina quickly got over her awkwardness.

"Anyways, I have to go. Time for school and everything." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Bye Miss Mills. Bye Misses Swan Mills."

They waited for her to walk away before continuing their trek down the hallway. They reached an office that could only be Regina's. She stepped around her sister to confirm that this office was indeed hers. Pictures of their family lined the desk. She sat and noticed a planner with today's date opened.

"I have a riding lesson at ten?" Regina asked. That was only fifteen minutes time.

"It appears so." Zelena looked over. "Anyways, I'm just here to give you your morning coffee before going back to work." Zelena stepped out of the room to leave Regina alone.

"Here's to the rest of my day." Regina stood to prepare for her first lesson.

Emma didn't know what to expect when stepping into the station. On a normal day, she would walk in and greet her dad with a smile and extra bear claw. She stepped in to see Mulan and David doing what she assumed to be paperwork.

"Hey, Emma." David raised his hand. She sat at her desk across from him and tried to act as naturally as possible.

"Hey, dad, what's going on?"

"I was just telling Mulan and rookie here about your time in the army." David gestured to the young man sitting next to her father. She glanced to each person before looking back to her dad. He was sporting a huge smile directed towards Emma. He enjoyed bragging about his daughter. She was a very intelligent and outstanding woman.

"Did you really get shot at?" Rookie asked. Upon reading his badge, she could see that his name was Lucas.

"I," Emma really didn't have a chance to answer. David interrupted with a story of how he found out Emma was joining the army.

"She and Regina were fresh graduates and newly married." David began. "Emma studied to be a paramedic before enlisting. She was already kind of a lifesaver. She and Regina were happy and then one day Emma decided that she wanted to enlist. Henry and little Annie were just babies but she knew it was what she wanted to do. In four years' time, she was already a Special Forces Medical Sergeant. It was a difficult job to get into. The first year was hard for Regina, but Mary Margaret and I helped a lot. Emma was determined and she got what she wanted. "

Emma listened intently as David told her life story. Was she a medical sergeant? She would have liked to see Regina's reaction to that. As the pieces fell together Emma knew a little more about her other self. She had an amazing job and life. In this world, both women had been able to become whom they wanted. No curses or magic or allowed for college and families and love. It was an interesting story to hear.

"And my injury?" Emma questioned under the guise of letting her dad tell the story. After hearing how getting hurt had been hard on the family she wanted to know. Mulan and Rookie stepped away to finish whatever work they had.

"How is your shoulder doing?" David looked her over. "It's not giving you any problems is it?"

"I'm doing fine." Emma reached up. She was trying to calculate her injury time and the video of Regina and the kids on her phone from two weeks ago; unless it was older. She didn't have a clue. Rather than discuss the ins and outs of her Emma decided to change the subject. "So are you and Mom bringing anything special over for dinner tonight?" Emma asked.

"Mom and I are bringing a casserole," David informed her. "We want to play a game of who knows who best."

"I look forward to it." Emma smiled through her teeth. She didn't know how they would get through this dinner alive.

Meanwhile, at the stables, Regina was having a wonderful time. She'd forgotten how it felt to simply ride. It was freeing and fun to do. As she leads her horse inside his stable she received a text from Emma.

"I found Destiny. Meet me at Granny's in twenty."

 **A/n: This was shorter than I thought. To make up for it next chapter I'm thinking awkward dinner, sexual tension, some feels and cute kid moments. What do you think of that?**

 **-LSAM**


	6. Chapter 6

In Another Life

A/n: I'm back at it. For a while there I became very ashamed of my writing and just took a break because I didn't think it was good enough. I'm hoping to get back into it.

Chapter Six

Her hands were sweating. Profusely. Not the kind of sweat when she'd been out with her horses all day or the kind of sweat that procured when she was tending to her , this was the type of sweat that accompanied nervousness. The kind that left you wondering how your body could produce so much sweat in so little time.

Regina tapped her fingers steadily against the steering wheel as she noticed this tiny detail. Her mind was whirling with thoughts of any and everything as she wiped her hands against her riding pants. With the anticipation of finding answers to why they were in this alternate reality, Regina couldn't sit still. Her seatbelt felt a little bit tighter against her beating heart that felt as though it was outside of her body.

Was Destiny going to tell her they were destined to be together? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Were they set up? Having a successful marriage and kids with Emma wasn't a normal set up. Someone had to be playing some kind of game with her heart to send them to this world.

Avoiding thinking of the worse, Regina continued to focus on her sweating hands. It was the easiest of them all. They were disgustingly sweaty and she wiped them against her pants leg for what felt like the hundredth time. Her left leg bounced nervously against the side panel of the car door as she waited impatiently at the red light. Emma had only called a mere twenty minutes ago to inform her that she found Destiny. Pulling up in front of Granny's she cut the engine and let air flow through her lips.

"I don't see what there is to be confused about." Destiny rolled her eyes at the couple. The more she explained her reasoning the more it seemed like they didn't understand. Their blank expressions revealed more than what they wanted. She tried again. "Everyone has a hand in their own destiny. They play a part in it one way or another. Destiny is almost like fate. Things work out how they're supposed to ninety percent of the time. Humans are born with their own destiny. Their purpose in life." Destiny stopped to make sure that they were both following her.

Regina raised a hand for her to go on while Emma sat back against the booth with her arms crossed. Whatever this chick was saying they weren't too keen on the idea.

She sighed but continued on. "They don't have complete control. That's where we come in. Angels of Destiny. We all sort of have our own charges and we are assigned to help them continue on the path to their purpose. We give them options and it's up to them to take one path and do with it what they will. It doesn't always work out that way. Now, for both of you, we've always given you options. Usually, it's things like picking the right school or the right meal sometimes. When you are aligned with your destiny things seem and feel right."

The noise of the diner only served as background noise as Destiny rambled on and on. She needed them to see her side of things and what she was doing.

"Destiny is what's written in the stars. So for Emma, your destiny was always to be the Savior. Sometimes it's determined before you're even born. But it's not so black and white. It's something that needs for Angels to make sure things don't go wrong. Regina, yours wasn't always your choice. There are a lot of ways you took a hold of your own destiny. As did others."

"Like my mother?" Regina asked. She knew for a fact that there was no way that she was supposed to marry the King. That couldn't have been written into her destiny.

"Yes," Destiny nodded. "When your mother agreed to marry the king for you she changed your destiny. When she killed Daniel she set you onto a path of destruction that changed your life forever. But, destiny can change paths. It changed your way of thinking and in turn the way you made decisions. Cora's choices not only changed her own destiny but others around her."

"Okay, so you're saying we somehow chose to be here right now?"Emma was becoming irritable. All of this talk about destiny was confusing. She heard it a hundred times before and none of it was new. "That it was written in some invisible prophecy of some kind for Regina and I to end up here?"

"Yes and no," Destiny replied. She needed to get to the point and quickly. The way Regina's jaw clicked only told her she was treading on thin ice. "You both made choices throughout your lives that changed your destiny. Emma's path wasn't a straight shot nor was yours, Regina. What was always supposed to happen was that the Savior comes to town and meets the Evil Queen."

Regina shifted in her seat at the mention of her former title. It was one she hadn't hear in a long while.

"That was something that happened. Emma married Hook and Regina found her happy ending or we thought." Destiny wrinkled her nose. "There was a tiny detail that we missed before and I kind of need to fix. Though you have both fulfilled your destiny there is still a lot that doesn't seem right with you both. You both are unhappy."

"Yeah, because normal people aren't always happy." Emma quipped. "It's a part of life."

"That may be true, Goldilocks, but we're in the business of making sure your entire destiny is fulfilled," Destiny said. "You were always destined to meet the Evil Queen. That is the detail we missed."

As if she wasn't speaking cryptically enough, Destiny could see the wheels turning inside of Regina's head. She hoped to the higher beings that Regina understood what she was saying. She couldn't do all of the legwork. Regina looked towards Emma to see if she understood but she was none the wiser. Typical Emma.

"So, until this new or old Destiny is fulfilled, we have to stay here?" Regina questioned.

"Correct."Destiny smiled enthusiastically. At least one of them knew what she was getting at. "I granted Emma's wish because I needed to give you both a hard nudge obviously. I have to go now." Without another word, she stood and left Granny's diner. The rest was up to them.

"I'm still very confused." Emma turned to her friend. "It's like none of that made sense to me. Did she even give us an answer?"

"She did," Regina said. Without any further explaining, she motioned for Emma to move out of the booth so that she could stand. She walked out of the diner much in the same fashion that Destiny did. Her walk was much more fierce and purposeful.

"Wait, Regina!" Emma chased after her. In her riding boots, she was so much faster than normal. "Regina, do you know what she was saying?" Emma finally caught up to her once they reached the car. Regina avoided her gaze. She knew the answer to that question. "You do."

"Yes," Regina whispered. She didn't want to utter the words. She refused to. It would make all of this real.

"Regina, tell me." Emma couldn't see her face. She couldn't see the many emotions wash over her before she turned to her.

"We have to fall in love," Regina whispered. If Emma was standing any further her voice would have been lost with the sound of the wind. But she'd heard it. Regina turned to her to gauge her reaction.

"That's not possible." Emma frowned. She missed the wince that flashed across Regina's face. "I mean, I'm married, and you're not gay and there are so many things that are wrong with that statement. None of it makes sense. She's got this all wrong."

"Unless I got it wrong then she's right." Regina shrugged. She didn't have the patience to tell Emma how many ways she herself was wrong. "I don't think it's as simple as I put it, but we're here for a reason. She sent us to this particular world to make us realize our destiny."

"So it's not to fall in love?" Emma raised her brow. "Is it to make you happy for your birthday? Because that was the wish. Could it be that I'm the one that's supposed to introduce you to your true love? Maybe the Emma and Regina in this world aren't exactly meant to be. Is that it? Could there be someone in this world that we haven't met yet that we don't have in our world? That you're supposed to fall in love with?"

Her denial was apparent. It didn't make any of this less than what it was. Regina exhaled and shook her head.

"Emma, let's just forget about it. Until I think of another way to get us out of here that's all we have to work with." Regina unlocked the car and turned to climb in. "We can continue to act as normal as we can for the children and let it ride. I'll figure something out sooner or later."

Emma wasn't satisfied with that answer. She quickly rounded the car and jumped into the passenger's seat. "So we just keep pretending to be this happily married couple in hopes of falling in love? Regina, don't you see how ridiculous that is? "

Emma's words felt like a knife to the heart. Her grip on the keys in her hand bordered on painful as Regina practically shoved them into the ignition.

"Well, Miss Swan, if it pains you to do so you are more than welcome to sleep on the couch and come up with excuses to the kids yourself."

Emma pictured the sweet little faces of their children and sighed. She knew she was acting irrationally but this was a lot to understand.

"Fine." She relented. "There has to be another way."

"Which we will find. In the meantime, I'm going to be taking our daughter to therapy while you take Henry and Maria to the grocery store to shop for our family dinner with your parents." Regina grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Why do I have to shop for them?" Emma whined. She flailed in her seat like a petulant child that was just told they couldn't have any candy before dinner.

"Because you agreed to it." Regina started the car. She chuckled at Emma's groan. This would be good.

"Okay kid, your Mom wants us to get everything on the list." Emma flashed the crumpled list in her hand over to Henry. He peered at it for a while before releasing Emma's hand. In a Regina like fashion he nodded and walked through the double doors first.

"I can push the cart." Emma watched him pull a cart from a row and pull it back to them. She shifted Maria in her arms and waited for him to bring it their way. Settling Maria inside, they were off on their grocery adventure in no time.

"So what are we having for dinner?"Henry pushed the cart as best he could. Though it was taller than him he liked having a job. Emma could see his struggle and suggested that she take over.

"We are having parmesan and sausage bolognese." It sounded fancy. She couldn't wait to taste Regina's cooking. It felt like days since she'd had it when it had only been a couple hours. She felt Maria's tiny socked feet kick against her stomach. Emma looked down to see that her kicking was out of excitement. She was enraptured by all of the bright colors and shapes that lined the shelves.

"Sounds good to me." Henry tried to keep up with Emma's fast paced walking.

"You ready for an important task?" Emma stopped the cart just short of the pasta aisle. That was going to be what she grabbed first.

"Yep." Henry stopped beside the cart and waited patiently for Emma to read off the first item of the list.

"We are going to need some pasta." Emma squinted at the list. Regina's handwriting was impeccable but her glasses were very much needed. "We are going to need a pound of rigatoni."

"Oh, I can find it." Henry bounced excitedly. He didn't even know how to spell the word rigatoni.

"It starts with an R," Emma called after him as he raced down the aisle. "Slow down kid!"

At that moment Maria shrieked almost as if she was telling her big brother to slow down too.

"Your big brother has a lot of energy." Emma shook her head. Maria began to babble and swing her legs so that her feet made a clunking noise against the cart. It was entertaining for her and Emma found it amusing.

"I found it, Mama." Henry grabbed several boxes of pasta and dumped them all into the cart. "I don't know how much a pound is but this looks like it."

"I don't think we need that much." Emma grabbed a few boxes to put back. "We're not feeding an entire school."

"What's next?" Henry asked. He didn't always get to do things with just his mama. He was soaking up all of the attention he could get. Being the oldest was hard sometimes.

"Spicy Italian sausages," Emma told him. She pointed towards the meat aisle to their left. Henry was off again and just barely missed running into a woman standing next to the meat aisle. She seemed to be lost in thought. Probably trying to decide what to get.

"Sorry!" Henry had the decency to look apologetic.

"Henry, be careful." Emma reminded him. "Sorry, he's just a little excited. Like all the time."

"Oh, he's fine." The woman smiled down at him.

"Okay, the Italian sausage is right here." Emma picked it up and set it down onto the aisle. Shopping with the kids wasn't so bad. That is until she chose to go down the candy aisle.

"Mama, can we get these?" Henry batted his long lashes. He was pointing to a box of fruit snacks. Maria too noticed what he was aiming for and reached out for her own box. Her babbling had turned to a whine now. "See, even Maria wants them."

Emma didn't want to say yes but she also didn't want to say no. They had the word fruit in it. It had to be semi-healthy right? She nodded and hurried them out of this aisle before she got them all in trouble. She found that she quite enjoyed hanging out with little Henry. Her memories of their time in Boston were few and fleeting. Everything was very vague as she'd been cursed at least three more times since then.

Her world's Henry was practically grown and always doing his own thing. It felt good to be needed.

Knowing that Annie dealt with anxiety, Regina and Emma did not try to force her to talk. She spoke to Henry whenever he asked her a question but gave them nothing more. The car ride to Archie's had been filled with Henry and Emma's banter until they drove away. Stepping into Archie's office, Annie sat in her usual seat and took to flipping through a magazine. She liked looking at all of the models and the clothes they would wear. Sometimes there was a page that she could sniff and smell the perfume that was being advertised.

Regina signed them in and sat beside her. She studied the way Annie inspected each page and flipped to the next one. She really did look like a carbon copy of Emma.

"Did you have a good day at school?" She asked. Besides the two of them, the waiting room was empty except for the secretary. Archie had a much bigger office in this world, but the homely vibe didn't change.

"Yeah." Annie nodded. "I mean, yes." Annie corrected herself. SHe never looked up from the magazine.

"It's nice to know some things haven't changed." Regina mused as she thought of this world's version of herself correcting the four-year old's grammar. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Annie tapped her knee.

"Here." Regina Mills never went anywhere unequipped. Sure it had been years since she packed a bag but she refused to be caught slipping. Grabbing a juice box and graham crackers from her oversized purse she made sure Annie was situated before taking a few crackers for herself.

"I like these." Annie turned the graham cracker over in her hands before stuffing it into her mouth.

"I like them too." Regina tossed the graham cracker into her mouth and nudged for Annie to do the same. Her giggles were just as angelic as the first time she'd heard them. Regina made sure they didn't make a mess as they took turns tossing Graham crackers into each other's mouths. If Emma were here to see it she would probably make some joke about Regina being uptight. Truth was, she quite enjoyed being silly and playing with their children.

Before learning about the curse and her being the Evil Queen, she enjoyed doing many activities with Henry. They would play hide and seek for hours at a time or play with his dinosaurs for as long as he liked. Those days were nonexistent after Snow, then Mary Margaret had given him the book. That book changed everything.

"Hi, Annie, Regina, are you both ready?" Archie escorted his other client out of his office to address them.

Regina looked down to Annie and received a nod in return. Annie stood reluctantly. She took Regina's hand in her own and lead her into Archie's office. She was always nervous coming into Archie's office. Sometimes he was fun and other times he wanted her to talk about things that made her sad. Like her mom being away. She didn't like those times. Their family never felt complete without both her Mama and Mommy.

"How are you doing today?" Archie asked. He closed the door behind them. " Regina." He spoke to her first. Annie always took a little time to warm up. She'd been in his office many times and it always took her a while to speak.

"I'm well." Regina sat. Annie stepped over to the toys lined against a wall and grabbed a pink plush bear. She came back to sit next to Regina and kept her attention on the bear.

"Annie, did you have a good day at school today?" Archie sat across from them. He pushed his pen and pad to the side.

Annie nodded. She looked up to make eye contact with her therapist. Her parents had always told her that it was impolite not to look at grown-ups when they're talking to you.

"Today, we learned about butterflies." She mentioned. Archie was one of her favorite grownups. She didn't even need to be prompted this time. It was an exciting subject at school and she finally had the chance to tell someone without being interrupted by the baby or Henry.

"Oh, what did you learn?" Archie leaned in to listen to her.

"They are baby caterpillars and then they grow into a ball and then for months and months and months they get bigger and come out into a huge butterfly." Annie's description wasn't spot on but it was the best she could do at four years old.

"That sounds like an exciting day." Archie and Regina listened to every single word she had to say. Turns out Annie had a lot to talk about. Her usual quiet demeanor was forgotten for an hour. That was how the rest of the session went. Nothing out of the ordinary was said. Today's appointment was one of those sessions that was simply for Annie to express herself in any way she wanted. Regina could see how bright and intelligent she was. All she wanted was for her parents to be happy and home.

"So, are we ready for dinner to be made?" Emma washed her hands. Using a nearby towel, she wiped them dry and threw it back onto the counter. Bumping hips with Regina, Emma tried to get her to look at her.

"I guess you can make the salad."

"Salad?" Emma frowned. "Come on Regina I can do a little more than that."

"Okay, taste this and then make the salad." Regina took a spoonful of pasta and pressed it gently towards Emma's lips. Emma blew her breath against the spoon hoping it would cool it down before letting the warm liquid and noodles hit her taste buds. Regina waited anxiously for a reaction before grinning with pride. She knew her cooking was good.

"This is amazing." Emma smiled back."I might need you to cook this for me again when we get back to our world."

"Is that so?" Regina cleaned the spoon once more before returning to her position at the stove.

"You know despite everything I had a good day." Emma took the ingredients out of the fridge. She figured if Regina wasn't going to let her help cook she might as well make the salad.

"Me too," Regina responded quietly. She didn't want to discuss any more of what happened today. If all Emma was going to do was deny there was no point in discussing it.

"How was Annie's session?" Emma stopped her preparing to look over at Regina.

"It was pretty good," Regina answered. "Henry, Annie, come and set the table please." Sure enough, the pitter patter of tiny feet against the floor followed.

"Here, Annie, you can do the spoons and forks." Henry handed his younger sister the eating utensils and they both took their time setting the table.

Regina cooked in silence. She wasn't exactly ignoring Emma but she also wasn't in the mood to talk. Everything had been put out onto the table and it was now their choice to make things happen. Falling in love wouldn't be easy. That wasn't something they could just do. They had lives back in their own Storybrooke. Emma had a husband. An annoying pest of a husband.

"Nana and Pop are here!" Annie's voice rang through the house. She raced to the door only stopping just a few feet away from the entrance. She knew better than to answer it. Even if she knew who was on the other side. Emma was hot on her heels. She was just as anxious to see her parents. How different would they be in this world? She took her time fixing her clothes before reaching her hands out to fix the knob.

"Mom, Dad!" Emma greeted them. She was immediately engulfed into two bear hugs. "Neal!"

Emma almost choked on her own saliva. Totally not what she was expecting. Instead of the little boy, she was expecting, Neal was a tall blonde teen that couldn't be much older than fourteen. That shocked her the most. She gave him a fist bump instead of a hug. She could tell the teen phases from a mile away.

"Annie !" David scooped his granddaughter into his arms and planted several kisses along her face. "Did you get taller since the last time I saw you?"

Annie giggled and shook her head. "Hi, Nana." She smiled and leaned over in David's arms to give Mary Margaret a kiss.

"Hi, my princess." Mary Margaret smiled. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"I'm right here!" Henry smiled up at her. "I was finishing making the table all nice for you."

"Henry is quite the helper." Regina stood beside them with Maria now in her arms. Emma noticed that she was trying to interact more with the baby. She doesn't know what changed between now and last night but she wasn't going to question it. "Hello, it's so good to see the both of you."

Regina didn't know what their normal greeting was. In the other Storybrooke, she and Snow had grown to be quite close. She could only imagine the same for this time.

She observed their mannerisms and interactions with Emma and the children. They all talked at once and Regina wondered for a bit if they were always like that. She noticed the graying of their hair and found it odd. She was much older than Snow in reality, but that didn't seem to be the case here. It was unsettling to see them growing old when she looked very much the same.

As they crowded around the dinner table, Regina was preparing plates and setting them down to be served. She almost yelped when Emma pulled her down to sit next to her.

"Come on babe, you should be sitting with us not serving us." Emma kissed her on the cheek. Regina sat upright in her seat with a bewildered look on her face. Why had she done that? Remembering where they were, she sat a little straighter and began to pick up the wine glass to pour herself some.

"Well, I'm sorry if I want to be a good hostess for your parents." Regina recovered and smiled softly.

"Nonsense, Regina, we know just as much as anyone how good of a host you are." David stuffed his face with pasta. They continued dinner with small talk about work and things that were easy enough to follow along. Not much had to be done on their part. Maria slapped her hands against the table impatiently waiting to be fed. She hummed when pasta finally filled her mouth.

"She's getting so big." Mary Margaret commented.

"Yeah, it''s crazy." Emma agreed. Not that she was there to watch Maria grow up in the first place. She helped Annie wipe her face and returned to her own food.

"Emma, did you ever figure out where we were holding that Storybrooke PD party in a couple weeks?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma found it odd that she was talking about this instead of David. She didn't have an answer for that and she hoped that it didn't show.

"Oh, um, I don't know I was thinking of just having it at the station." Emma tried. David and Mary Margaret both shared a look but neither of them questioned her any further.

"Mary Margaret, how's your new job as principal going?" Regina stepped in.

"Oh, it's so fun!" Mary Margaret beamed. Regina had done her research and made sure to keep on top of things that they could talk about. "I do miss teaching quite a bit but it's even more fulfilling being in charge of the school and being able to take care of things that need to be done."

"That's lovely." Regina sipped more of her wine if only to buy herself a little more time.

"That reminds me," Mary Margaret set down her fork. "Are you still going to be offering those classes at the stables for an extracurricular? I know so many students that would just love the idea. There's not much to do in Storybrooke and it seems as if it would be such fun. I'd even love to ride a horse."

"Of course," Regina nodded. "If you call Monday I can set up a meeting and we can figure something out." She couldn't admit that she didn't have a clue about what Mary Margaret was talking about.

"Nana, are we really going to spend the night at your house tonight?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I know you both need to be in bed for school tomorrow." Mary Margaret laughed at the way both of their faces lit up. "So right after dinner, you both can get ready. That's if your moms are still okay with it."

"It's fine." Regina looked to Emma for agreement. She was all for it and she laughed at the way the children were now eating their food as if it were the last meal on earth.

After dinner as they were getting the children ready for their time at their grandparents, Annie pulled Emma and Regina aside for extra hugs.

"We will both be there to pick you up tomorrow," Emma promised. "Be good for your Nana and Pop."

With their final goodbyes of the night, Emma and Regina let out a collective sigh. Emma plopped against the couch with Maria in her arms. Regina sat beside her with a photo album in her hands. She couldn't help but want to know more about their lives in this world.

"We look really happy there." Emma pointed to a picture with what looked like a newborn Henry. He was tiny and red and perfect. That must have been the day he was brought home from the hospital. She tried not to speak too loudly. Maria was already falling asleep against her chest.

"Yeah," Regina offered no further comment as she flipped through the pictures. She flipped through years of pictures. Going from Henry's childhood to them bringing Annie home. There were dozens of more photo albums stacked under the coffee table that she didn't think they would get to them all.

"I know this isn't easy," Emma tried. "I know that I'm not being easy, but I don't know how I'm expected to just forget about my husband and accept my life here."

"It would be selfish of me to ask you for any of that." Regina closed the book. She let these memories that weren't hers weigh heavily in her lap. She wishes she could remember all of the things they felt in those moments. "For all, we know Destiny could be lying. I'll find another way."

Emma nodded. She ran her hand along Maria's back. They both held their breaths as Maria sighed in her sleep and stretched against Emma's torso. Only when she turned to face the other way did they exhale.

Regina wanted to talk about so much. She wanted to tell Emma about how she felt about this marriage, her theories, her feelings, and the things she didn't have the courage to say if they were home. Instead, she stood from the couch and headed for bed. Maybe some other time.


	7. Chapter 7

In Another Life

By Lockedsoulsam

A/n: I'm going to attempt to update you this story once a week on Saturdays. I'm a junior in college so we know how busy that gets. I'm glad you all still enjoy it even after my long hiatus.

Enjoy =)

Chapter 7

When Emma arrived at her parent's house to pick up the children the next morning she was hoping for a quick stop. A few hellos and maybe a hug and a kiss. Of course when it came to her parents that wasn't going to happen. She was already here longer than she wanted. There was only so much time before she could say anything suspicious. She was sat upon their couch with a bewildered look on her face after being pulled into the loft. The furniture all looked exactly the same as the other world. It was nice to know some things weren't that different from both sets of Charmings. It all looked the same. From the lumpy old couch down to the blankets laid across the chairs. The pictures of Emma's family and the kids were the only things to startle her.

"Emma, I can't believe you didn't know that was code for Regina's birthday." Mary Margaret shook her head. Setting a mug down in front of Emma she waited to hear an explanation. At Emma's blank stare she continued. Clearly, her daughter didn't know what she was referring to. "The question about the party for the police station? That was code for Regina's birthday party. It's always been our code. Even Regina knows that. Which is why I'm surprised you didn't catch on."

Emma's understanding of the situation was little to none. She was desperately trying to keep up. Nodding her head, she attempted to save face. "Yeah, I was just hoping to really surprise her with something this year. Try something new."

"Oh, so you already have something in mind?" Mary Margaret lit up. She was always so excited to plan parties and events. Regina's birthday was always something she had the privilege of helping Emma with. It was their thing. Emma was usually bad at coming up with solid plans.

"She lacked creativity." As she would say. Really it was just another code for wanting someone to talk about it with. Mary Margaret never pointed it out. She enjoyed spending time with Emma. No matter how old she was there was always a need for her parents.

"Not exactly," Emma's attempt fell flat. "I have a few ideas but I don't really want to share them this time. Just something for the two of us maybe." Mary Margaret nodded seeming none the wiser.

"Are you two okay?"She asked. "You both seemed so distant last night. Uncoordinated even. I didn't want to ask during dinner. Your father noticed too." Mary Margaret pulled Emma's hands into her own. The comforting gesture wasn't lost on her. "I know things have been a little rocky between the two of you since your discharge. You mentioned before that the both of you had been fighting a lot lately. Is that still going on?"

"Oh," Emma found that fact to be interesting. Pulling her hands back to her side, she stalled for a little longer. Mary Margaret's concern was endearing. Emma stopped herself from revealing the truth for two reasons. One, Mary Margaret would probably think she was crazy and diverting from whatever the topic was at hand and two, Emma didn't know if she really believed any of this herself. Everything of their alter selves' lives seemed perfect from the moment they appeared in this world. Perfect marriage, perfect kids, and perfect jobs. What problems could they have? "Regina and I are fine. It's been rough lately but we've talked and come to a mutual understanding."

"That's good to hear," Mary Margaret opened her mouth to ask something else but was interrupted by both Annie and Henry racing down the stairs.

"Saved by the kids." Emma thought. Seriously, her kids had impeccable timing. It's one of the things she loved about them.

"No fair, you're taller," Annie whined. She was just a few feet behind her brother when he reached the couch. With a pout, she folded her arms and followed after him.

"Hi, Mama." Henry crashed into the side of the couch.

"Hi, Mama." Annie echoed.

"Hi, to you both," She smiled. She would never get used to hearing them call her Mama. "Are you ready? Do you have everything?" Emma was relieved to say they were, in fact, ready to go. Having to answer Mary Margaret's questions so early in the morning was rough as it was. "Mom, can we talk some other time? I'll call you." She suggested.

"Of course." Mary Margaret pulled her into a hug. One of those hugs that made her feel safe. She didn't know she needed one until now. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Mom," Emma said back. With the end of their hug, she jumped to her feet and headed to the door. "Come on kiddos, I know a baby that really misses her big brother and sister"

"Maria?"Henry asked. "How can she miss us? All she does is eat and cry?"

"At one point you did the same thing." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I was cooler." Henry reasoned.

"Henry, be nice." Mary Margaret warned her grandson. Handing him his coat, she zipped it and pulled his hat down on his head a bit more.

"I love Maria." Henry smiled sweetly.

"That's more like it." Emma bopped him playfully across the head. "Let's go and see what your Mommy has for lunch for us." She took a hold of his hand and Annie's and lead them out of the door and to the car.

"Mama, can we listen to that song?" Henry asked. "From Stranger Things?"

"Stranger Things huh?" Emma questioned once she was buckled into a seat. "Who allowed you to watch that?" She felt like a true mother at that moment. Questioning her children about something they weren't supposed to be exposed to.

"I probably watched it with Neal once or twice."Henry shrugged from behind her. He didn't think it was a big deal "I like the song. Can we listen?"

"Let's see if I can find it." With a few clicks through her Spotify app, Emma found the song Henry was asking to play. She connected to the Bluetooth set up on her speaker. The first notes of The Clash began to play through the speakers.

"Darling you got to let me know

Should I stay or should I go?"

Putting the car into drive, she pulled out of her parking spot and onto the empty street. Checking her rearview mirror, she could see both of her children bopping happily along to the music. At least they had taste.

She wasn't sick. She refused to even let the idea enter her mind. Regina Mills did not get sick. It was physically impossible. So that morning when she woke up with a swollen throat and a splitting headache she continued to the shower like she normally would. She scrubbed slowly and took her time reveling in each warm droplet that hit her skin. It felt like heaven on earth. Her sinuses were clear for the first time that morning. She closed her eyes. What felt like seconds turned into minutes. She let the hot water hit just the right places, releasing tension from her body, she could fall asleep here. With a jolt, she turned the knobs and the best part of her day so far was over.

Releasing a heavy sigh, she knew the rest of her day needed to be started.

There was lunch to be made. The kids would be home soon and no doubt hungry. Letting her hair air dry, without the energy to even tackle this length today, she threw on a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. They could enjoy a nice Saturday at home.

Checking to make sure that Maria was still sleeping, she headed for the first floor. Each step seemed to take a little more energy out of her. Making herself some tea, she got to work making sandwiches and cookies. Neither of those foods took long. With her mug in one hand, she decided to take a seat on the couch in the den. She could wait for Emma and the kids to get home and then they could watch a movie. Wrapping herself under the covers, Regina sipped from her tea. The searing liquid hit her throat and soothed it just right. She could drink this entire cup in seconds if she could. The silence around the house was unsettling. In their little time here she'd become used to hearing the sound of crying or little feet running around the house.

She stretched her feet along the couch and burrowed further under the covers. She would just relax her eyes for a few minutes. All she needed was a few minutes.

"Regina, Regina," Emma shook her awake. What was supposed to be a few minutes had apparently turned into more than a half hour. "Hey, Regina, wake up."

With a slight yawn, Regina stretched under the covers and opened her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Maria," Emma leaned back a little so that Regina could see a visibly upset toddler in her arms. "She was crying. Loudly." Maria used that moment to whimper. Unshed tears and her stained cheeks showed just how much she was crying. "Didn't you hear her?"

"No, actually, I didn't." Regina sat up. Pushing her hair out her faces, she could feel that tightness in her throat again. "I-I'm sorry, sweet girl. I must have fallen asleep. " Regina reached over to wipe Maria's cheeks.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma sat Maria on the floor where she crawled away to find something to play with. She sat beside Regina and raised a hand to feel her forehead. "You feel warm as hell, Regina, are you sick?"

"No," A cough wracked her entire body answering for her. She felt as though she was coughing up a lung.

"Okay, as much as you want to be perfect Stepford wife right now, I know you're sick." Emma pushed her back so that she was lying down. "So I'm gonna make you some soup, feed the kids, and maybe find some medicine around for you to take."

"Emma, I don't need medicine." Regina fought against her hold. "I've taken care of Henry plenty of times while sick. I just needed a moment."

Emma understood now whenever Regina was fighting her colds. Whenever she would show up to the office clearly not feeling her best. She always fought through it. Before the first curse had been broken, there was never anyone there to take care of her. Today that was going to change.

"No, Regina, lie back down." She instructed in her best motherly tone. "You need to relax or you're never going to get over it. I know we both do not want the kids to get sick so the best thing for you to do right now is sleep. Rest. I will take care of everything."

"Emma, it's really not a problem," Regina said. Though her actions showed otherwise as she furrowed under the covers even further. Closing her eyes, she returned to dreamland.

Emma turned back to Maria. She was the look of pure innocence as she stuffed the foot of Annie's teddy bear into her mouth. With the many places that thing has been, that could not be sanitary. Emma gently pulled the bear from Maria's grip and tossed it aside. She could wash it later. With a flail of her arms, Maria shrieked. She was not happy about this.

"Shh, we have to let your Mommy sleep." She found herself referring to Regina. Even though Maria, could not talk just yet Emma found it second nature to refer to her that way. "Let's go and feed your siblings."

"Mama, is Mommy sick?" Henry asked as they bit into their sandwiches. They were all seated in the dining room. Regina hadn't joined them and they found it odd.

"Mommy is feeling a little under the weather," Emma explained. "She's not feeling really well so we have to be extra quiet today. We have to take care of her. Do you think we could do that?"

"I do," Henry answered and Annie agrees with a nod of her head.

"Maria, what do you think about that?" Emma asked. This meal wasn't as messy and she was finally eating happily. Maria shook her head in response which made all of them laugh. "I guess you're not too fond of being quiet." Maria shook her head again and grabbed a hold of the entire cookie from Emma's hand. Stuffing it into her mouth, she attempted to talk with her mouth full much to the amusement of her older siblings. She knew how to make them laugh.

"Mama, can we make Mommy some pictures?" Annie asked. "I think she would like them very much."

"I think that's a great idea." She said. "Maybe we can do it after lunch." This sent the children into a race of who could finish their food first. With warnings to slow down, they both finished and emptied their plates. Emma grabbed crayons and markers and left them to their own devices. It was about time for Regina to get another dose of medicine.

The sight in front of her was the cutest she'd ever seen. Regina was tangled in the covers with half of her top not covering her belly. Her sweats were twisted and bunched against her legs. Her hair was a mess of matted curls against her forehead. With a snicker, she grabbed her phone from her back pocket and snapped a few pictures.

Setting it aside, she leaned against the couch to wake Regina up once again. Sliding a thermometer into her mouth, Emma measured how much medicine she should be giving the other woman.

"It tastes like ass," Regina complained as she downed it. "The worst thing I've ever tasted in all of my years of living." She coughed.

"I don't think I've ever heard of such a statement come from you before." Emma grinned. "Your temperature is still a bit high. I think you should rest a bit more. The kids are planning a surprise for you."

"Hmm, that's sweet of them." Regina cuddled back into her pillows. They were going to have to spray down the entire couch with disinfectant.

"Okay, get some more sleep and then we'll show you." Emma pulled the covers over her body once more. Emma felt a pull at her heart that she hadn't felt before. A huge tug at her heart that she just boiled down to feeling appreciated. She could see the pain and misery in Regina's eyes. There was no way she could survive this sickness on her own.

"Mama, look at my picture," Henry demanded her attention as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. It was filled with dinosaurs and everything that little boys liked. Annie, on the other hand, had taken to drawing her usual stick figures. She couldn't tell who was who but it was still a pretty cute picture.

With a new found determination, Emma grabbed her own pen and paper. There was a birthday party she was supposed to be planning for. As she began to write she realized she had absolutely no clue what to plan for. Sure, she knew that for past birthdays they would bring Regina a cake or cupcakes to celebrate at home with her but that was always after they had urged her to. Now it would be up to Emma to think of an idea all on her own.

Making a list, she started out with things she knew Regina liked. Horses, cooking, and kids. She'd reached a bump in the road. Making sure Maria was engaged with her own blocks at her feet, Emma shifted and tried to think really hard. There had to be more than that. They were best friends for goodness sake. So she wrote more. Things Regina had mentioned in passing. Things only the two of them had discussed before. With a vow, she promised to make this the best birthday Regina ever had.

"Oh, I love them." Regina's voice was hoarse and much huskier from her many hours of sleep. She was still curled under the covers on the couch but this time she seemed a little better. Maybe the medicine was working. She was inspecting the children's artwork as they sat on the other side of the room. This was as close as she would allow them. Emma was right they didn't need to catch whatever sickness she had. "You both did such a good job."

"Mama, can we watch a movie?" Henry asked. "I think Coco is on Netflix. Can we watch that?"

"Yeah, Coco!" Annie cheered.

"As long as you both are quiet."Emma reminded them. She looked to Regina for assurance and she received a nod in return. Grabbing the remote, Emma opened the Netflix app on their smart tv and played Coco. Realizing that both kids were taking over the couch, Emma examined where she could sit. Regina patted the seat next to her and lifted the covers so that Emma could sit. Not worrying about potentially getting sick she curled under the covers too.

They were only ten minutes into the movie when she felt a hand take a hold of hers. She happily accepted and squeezed it. She was just checking Regina's temperature. That's what she told herself. She was taking care of her best friend. That's what best friends did.

"Are you feeling any better?" Emma asked her. The kids were too enraptured in their movie to hear them.

"I'm fine." Regina shivered. She was a little cold but she would never admit that to Emma. Pulling the covers over her shoulders she tried to concentrate on the movie. She felt like shit and her head was still pounding. Emma had been taking care of her all day. She could handle herself.

"Come here." Emma decided after a pause. She pulled Regina further into her arms so that she was practically lying on top of her. With Regina lying between her legs and her head lying on her chest, neither one of them would address the intimate position they were in. Emma was simply taking care of her.

"You can breathe you know," Regina muttered against her chest.

"Hmm?" Emma answered back.

"If I'm crushing you, I can move." Regina lifted her head. She didn't expect green eyes to be looking back at her. She tried to hide the shaky gasp that escaped her.

"No, you're fine," Emma pulled her back down. She didn't want to let go of her warmth just yet. "Please just rest and when I put the kids to sleep, I'll help you up to bed."

"If you insist." Regina snuggled closer to Emma and closed her eyes. There was no place she'd rather be than in Emma's arms. These were moments that she had only dreamed of. Being here, with Emma, like this. The kids were an added bonus. She let their laughter and the music of Coco lull her back into dreamland. She felt safe in Emma's arms. The only person she'd felt like this with was Daniel. It was so long ago. Now that she had a taste of it she didn't want to let it go.

A few hours later, the movie was over and the kids were in bed. Giving them baths was a trying task. Henry had thrown a tantrum over which pajamas he could wear while Annie had been upset about going to bed. Maria was an angel like always and went down without a fight. Emma was more exhausted than she'd ever been by the time she reached the bedroom. Regina was sleeping again. Emma didn't know how long she had been standing there. It was easy to get lost looking at Regina sleeping so peacefully. She traced every tiny detail about Regina with her eyes. From the curls framing her face down to the scar on her lip.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, she sighed. She didn't want to say it. She couldn't say it. What she couldn't ignore were the butterflies in her stomach and the fluttering in her heart. This was getting harder.


End file.
